Elusive truths
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: She is only 15, struggling with a double life, when it happens. He is far older, but still young in body, when it happens. They are playing in the river, carefree and happy, when it happens. That chilling scream, which left their hearts sinking and breaths stolen.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's rambles: Soo um more stories... I think, after this, I'll cut back on the anime I watch.)

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on titans or Inuyasha

Chapter 1

"It's been a while since we've had a chance to relax." He idly comments, scribbling.

"Now that you think about it, yeah." She thinks, "And I haven't had any tests either."

"Quit your yammering already."

"Oh hush Inuyasha." Kagome scolds, scooping Shippo up into her arms. He readily abandons his crayons in favor of her. She smiles down at him, brushing back his hair, "Why don't we go play in the river Shippo?"

"Really?" He grins, tail swishing. His smile is so bright.

"Sure. I'll even give you some chips."

"Hey! You said we were all out!" Inuyasha protests.

She ignores that last part, grabs her yellow pack and exits the hut. Immediately, she is hit with the heat of summer, the chatter of the cicidas, and she can't help but smile.

'Such a beautiful day.'

Shippo hops out of her arms and scurries on ahead, "Come on Kagome!"

She wastes no time in going after him, and when she arrives, splashes into the water. There, she rains waver after wave of water upon him, her ears filled with sound of his laughter.

"That's cold!" She squeals, humouring him. He positions himself and leaps forward, "Kagome!"

"Uwah!" She tumbles down, catching him easily. Even as soaked as she is, she smiles anyway.

Time is lost to them. By the time the sun is high, she's breathing heavily and wearily suggests, "Why don't we have some of those-"

"AHHHH!"

She tenses -instantly alert- the scream carrying across the sky, chilling her.

"W-What was that?" Shippo squeaks, scrambling onto her shoulder.

She's already moving to the river bank before she knows it, grabbing her pack. "I don't know." She answers, fumbling to strap it on, "It came from over there though." In the general direction of the village.

"What about Inuyasha?" He questions, "Wouldn't he have noticed before?" They're running now and when she reenters the center of the village, all she sees is chaos.

Already, she sees smoke billowing into the sky, staining its brilliant blue black. The villagers are all screaming now, echoing in her ears, mindlessly running rampant.

But from what?

...Thump. Thump. Thump...

Shaking the very earth itself, the sound slowly approaches, and she feels Shippo tremble beside her.

"K-Kagome..." He whimpers.

Up ahead, one hut is smashed to bits, debris flying. She dodges, hears the screams intensify, and when she dares to look back, a tiny sound of horror escapes her dry lips.

"Kagome?" He asks, "What happened?" She clamps a hand over his eyes, "Don't look..!" She urges, even though he wouldn't have been able to, dust settling in the air like fog. Her hands tremble, she's seen it already and the image is burned into her memory, replaying _over and over._

Some impaled by wood, others crushed, but they're all alive. They're alive and she sees the blood soaking the earth, hears their cries of help but she rushes onward, clenching the boy in her arms. Her breath rings in her ears as she ducks and weaves through the wreckage.

Where is Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Kirara? She thinks and thinks, breathing heavily in her fear. Was she alone? She didn't even have her bow and arrows.

Thump. Thump.

It's getting closer now, the sound rising in its intensity. The butterflies are flapping wildly now, bushing against the confines of her stomach.

THUMP. THUMP.

_'Almost there... So close.' _The voice is mocking, vicious in its emphasis.

She clenches her teeth, the jewel really needed to learn when to shut up.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Someone shrieked, drawing her attention, but she still can't see through thr blinding dust. Is that a good or bad thing?

"NO! STOP! PLEASE ST-!"

There's a sinking snap.

It's _eating_ her.

'Will I die?' Was the barely coherent question Kagome asked herself. She squeezes the kit beneath her, the wretched sound of water splattering onto the ground-

"Ugh..."

-only it isn't water, and she knows that. Bile rises in her throat.

"K...Kagome." He stutters out, gripping her clothes. "W- What is it?" He won't tell her he can smell the copper in the air, hear everything she does, only better. Without his eye sight, everything is magnified so that it's much more terrifying than it should be.

"We've got to find Inuyasha." She manages, making out the faint silhouette of the thing that had eaten the person. "Stay quiet." She cautions, getting up from her crouch -When had that happened?- and darts forward, leaving behind whatever was currently dining.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The ground is alive, shaking with the footsteps of whatever they may be. People still scream, they're rushing past her, shoving. She does the same, because she absolutely needs to get through and by god she'd do so.

The blood is all around her, splattered like paint. She can already see the crows feeding on the dead. Why? Why had this happened?

'Keep running. Keep moving.' Her mind supplies as she jumps over the fallen wood. 'Just move.'

"KAGOME!" Shippo warns, the hand swinging at them like flies.

She's thrown back suddenly, the ground unmerciful in its descent and she feels her breath leave her.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

She can't move. The world is spinning and she's gasping for the air that just won't _come_.

"Kuh..!" Her chest heaves up and down as Shippo jumps out of her embrace.

"Kagome are you okay?!" His voice breaks a little.

The sky is in her view, shadowed by the smoke, the destruction. Oh- The forest is on fire. Her torso hurts, so much.

".. Well..." She gasps.

THUMP! THUMP!

Her eyes water as she weakly lifts a hand, "Get...to the well..."

"Kagome!" He gasps.

Theres a low groaning sound encompassing them.

"Shippo...!" She urges him forward, eyes going wide. "Go now!"

It's right there. Reaching-

He sniffles a little, emerald eyes watering, "Kagome... "

-out for her.

"Move!"

She shoves him away and watches as he tumbles out of its reach. A cry tears itself from him as he obeys. 0When he rights himself and scurries out of view -to hide beneath the trees roots and to dart out of harms way as he ran to the well- she releases an strangled laugh.

He's safe. That's what happiness felt like for her.

_'You will die.'_

In the span of the few seconds it took for him to escape, she's already been snatched up. The fingers curl themselves around her.

_'You will die.'_

That startling realization should shock her. It should paralyze her and make her cry in fear, but all she can do is offer a smile. Her hands settle on the much larger ones encasing her, "...You won't win."

It's raising her up-

"I won't let you."

-closer-

"I'll kill you."

-to his mouth, ever so greedy in its pleasure.

_'You will die.'_

Her eye twicthes. "So annoying." She mumbles, fishing it out. "You little pest." It sparkles prettily in all its fake innocence. "How about helping me for once?"

Opening up its mouth.

"Help me."

Will she really die?

"Help me I say!"

It's all gleeful smiles and taunting eyes, watching her.

"DAMMIT HELP ME!" She shrieks, anger boiling up. "YOU OWE US THAT MUCH!"

_'This is the end.'_

A pause, and then, "GGAAHHH!" The sickening sound of bones crunching fill her head. Who is screaming? Is that her blood? Where? Where is it?

_'I guess you really will die. How sad.'_

Where is her arm?!

"NO!" She shouts, eyes screwed shut.

_'It is feeding. It's eating you.'_

It's all welling up, building. She can't die. Not here, not now.

"UUWAAHHH!" Pulling her back from its mouth, the skin that's still attached is stretching. She sees it, that's her arm right now.

_'Really, just sleep already.'_ It beckons. _'Things would be better that way.'_

She can't. She knows she can't, for whatever reason she simply can't. Why can't she think?

"...No." She mumbles, arm twitching a little. "I can't... if I do, who... who will-?" Who will what?

"KAGOME!"

Her eyes snap open, watching as her world is illuminated in fiery green. Her stomach drops, she knows what this is. Fox fire. Its her little boy's fox fire.

"Why?" She murmurs, eyes wide. She looks down, into the eyes of a child trying to play hero, "Why did you come back?!"

He exhales shakily, "I-I heard you scream." And then he tries for another, hoping, praying it'll scare.

"Fox fire!"

He doesn't see - It's reaching for him with its other hand.

Oh god no.

"Don't you touch him!" She shrieks, "NO! GET AWAY!" She's struggling in its grasp. Who cares if it hurts?

_'What an idiot.'_

"Kagome!" He stumbles back a little, he can't move. Closer... It's getting closer to him.

Why is she so helpless?

Her eyes widen, he's being picked up.

"N-NO! No! Kagome!" Get away. Don't touch him. Hurry. Hurry!

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She tosses the jewel, the light around her engulfs them. "I MAKE THE WISH! I MAKE IT!"

It's screaming, such a terrible scream. The groaning is ringing in her ears, it's echoing.

That's not her. It's not Shippo either.

_'I will help you then.'_

She feels relief rush forward.

_'But...'_

Oh shit.

_'This world will forever be lost to you, as the other.'_

No...

_'And they, these beings, will rule the world. Perhaps you can stop them, ne?'_ It jeers. _'Who knows?'_

'What have I done?'

End of Chapter 1

Ja Ne,

Killing perfection's lover


	2. Chapter 2: Their world

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titans or Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Shippo is screaming.

She thinks she screaming too, because her throat feels raw and her voice is cracking. She feels such pain it's mind numbing, maybe that's why she can't tell the difference. Her body feels like its being ripped apart and then put back together, only to repeat.

But what she does know, is that her boy is reaching for her, and that the creature -she still can't identify it- holding them is disintegrating. She doesn't do anything to stop it, her body hurts all over to even try.

Then there's the sensation of free falling, and Shippo is falling with her, his face contorted into something akin to horror.

Maybe he sees the ground approaching. Maybe he sees his life flash before his eyes, and maybe he sees her approaching said ground faster than he is. Or maybe he sees that-

-she's glowing...?

Her eyes travel back to his, and realization dawns across her face.

She sees the same glow overtake his body, sees the surface of the ground above them, like looking through glass. Because she see's the surface of the ground and everything above them.

She sees people running, sees the blood raining, and finally sees them as they pillage the area.

Her eyes widen in horror as well.

They can't leave!

"No..." She whispers, reaching out weakly.

Deeper and deeper, into the sinking darknes, they fall.

"We can't leave." She protests, "They're still there...! Stop, stop it!"

_'I've done what you asked.'_ The jewel says.

She looks back at the surface, and bitterly speaks her mind, "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

_'I've saved the kit.'_ It returns.

She sniffles a little, as her little boy finally makes it to her, encircling her neck.

"...Kagome." He breathes.

"Yeah." She agrees quietly, patting his back, "You did." A few more tears slip by, "Thank you."

_'Now for your end of the bargain.'_

OoO

They're still falling, and Shippo is panicking. She's panicking, albeit internally, where as he's screaming his lungs out.

Whatever gratitude she felt to the damned jewel for saving them, was immediately wiped away upon realizing they're falling from the sky.

A sky not of their world. And into the thresh of trees.

The wind is whipping by. She thinks they're really gonna die this time.

**Crash!**

'Fucking jewel!' She thinks, squeezing him closer to her, pain racking her already abused body. They're snapping, she doesn't think the impact will be lessened.

When did tree branches become so unforgiving?

"Kagome!" He cries in horror, flinching each time they're jostled.

Her vision is blackening, her consciousness fading. The ground solidifies beneath her, and she cries out painfully in the way her body slams against it.

_Snap!_

There's blood dripping down her mouth. She's not sure if it's from accidentally biting her tongue or from the ribs that were broken in between falling branches.

Shippo is quick to jump off her. For a second time that day, she's on the ground, gasping. She gets the breath, unlike last time, but each action taken to do is agonizing. Her eyes water, and she coughs painfully.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." It's a mantra repeated as he grabs ahold of her hand, tears leaking out. "Don't die. Please don't die." He cries, "Don't leave me."

Another shaky breath, one more before she can muster the strength to get up and think coherently. One more before she can look at a world not her own.

"K-Kagome...!"

It's gone.

She exhales, "Yes...Shippo?" When had her eyes closed?

She wants so badly to sleep, but she knows with every fiber of her being that if she does, she'll die. So she concentrates. She concentrates on her erratic breathing, on Shippo's crying, on the thoughts all jumbled up in her head.

Because she can't die.

'I'm lucky.' She think fuzzily, 'I still have Shippo.' The tears gather in her eyes, 'I still have him.'

That alone is enough. It's enough for her to open her eyes, to steady her breathing, and enough to speak.

"Bag..." She mumbles, "Open my bag..."

"But it's underneath you!"

She shakes her head slowly, painfully, "First...aid kit. Cut the straps..."

It's like she's being repeatedly punched in the sides. Talking is so painful.

"I-I can't..!" He cries, moving back in alarm, "You'll hurt."

He's breathing hard, and he's crying because he sees the red seeping from her missing arm, and the bloody scratches adorning her body. He sees the way her chest moves with no rhythm at all, her panting gasps terrifying.

"If you don't…I'll die." She manages, emphasizing the dying part. Because she knew Shippo always took action in these dire situations, even if no one gave him credit for it.

"I'll die and you'll be alone." The tears are running faster now. "Please Shippo...Help me." Her own tears are surfacing again.

She doesn't want to die.

Her hand weakly reaches for his, "Help me."

He is full blown weeping by now, because he doesn't want to lose people anymore. He doesn't want to lose his family again, "O-Okay."

Her relief is potent in the way her smile shines through. He scoots closer to her, trying to quiet his small whimpers, before gingerly cutting through the straps with his claws.

"...Good." She pants out, wincing when he accidentally brushes his hand against her tender side.

Now comes the hard part.

"Roll me over."

He freezes, "I can't! Kagome don't make me do this! Please don't!"

"What do you want me to do?" She demands, eyes intense, "Shippo, I can't do this myself!"

He shuts his eyes, fear returning, "I can't! I-!"

...mp...mp..mp..

His heart lurches up into his throat.

...ump..ump.

"Shippo?"

Ump...Thump. Thump.

"They're coming..." He whispers thickly, eyes wide.

...

In the silence that follows, she's already made up her mind

"Leave me."

"W-What?" His brain is uncomprehending.

Her eyes dart up to meet his, "Leave me, now! Run!"

Thump. Thump.

She can feel the slight tremors running through the earth, and sucks in a breath, "Shippo you've got to leave!"

Normally, he'd run away without a second thought but-

Thump. Thump.

-he'd done it before, and look where that got them.

"I won't."

"What?"

Thump! Thump!

"I'm not leaving you."

"What are you saying Shippo?!"

"I won't leave you! Not again!" He scurries over to her, "Not ever again!"

ThUMP! ThUMP!

A strangled scream tears itself from her throat.

"It hu..RTS!" She screams out the last part. He's pushing her over.

She's choking for air, "Haah..." Taking greedy gasps, "HaAHHH!"

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP

The bag scatters its contents, but neither one cares at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeats, once she finally rests on her stomach.

THUMP! THUMP!

Her face is stained red from screaming, dirt smudges her cheeks, and she takes quick exhales and inhales.

"Forgive me, Kagome!" Shippo cries, throwing his body against her own.

"AHHHH!"

He's pushing her up, oh god it hurts. It hurts it hurt it hurts!

"Leave me..." She gasps, "Leave..."

He's struggling under her weight. It's getting closer. But he's determined.

"No."

THUMP! THUMP!

Her mouth can't seem to get enough air, "Please...Please let me go." She cries, "It's enough. Shippo it's enough!"

His eyes water, "What are you saying?!" He's trembling under her, "How can you give up so easily?!"

He's never yelled at her before.

She somehow finds the strength to stand on all fours, well if she had all four limbs.

THUMP! THUMP!

"I won't let you die!" He promises, crawling out beneath her, "I'll protect you this time."

Her arm trembles, she's so tired.

"You will live."

She wonders when Shippo grew up, when he finally began to see the world. When his voice could sound so comforting, even when she's the adult.

But she's not prepared for what happens next.

He darts away-

THUMP! THUMP!

-towards the thing emerging from the brush.

"SHIPPO!"

He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't think much on what he's going to do, but he'll save Kagome. That much he knows, whenether it's taking down this monster or dying.

It's fine either way.

But he engages the monster, ignoring his trembling legs, "Hey, you!"

She's struggling -cursing her weak body- stifling the cries of pain between clenched teeth, "Shippo!" Her legs are bucking and she finds the movement painful in its own right.

Why won't he run?

"Yeah, you! Over here!" He yells, waving wildly, jumping to get its attention.

Her heart drops to her stomach, flip flopping. It's lowering itself, staring right at him in curiousity. He thinks his own heart stopped functioning the moment it decided to reach for him.

Her mind can't keep up. All she can think about is that Shippo will never get to live, never fully experience life, even though he's been living it longer than she has.

She's on her knees now, gasping, eyes darting all over the place.

What could she do? What can she do?

"Wah!"

He jumps to the right, tumbling over himself, scrambling away. Again, it's reaching for him again, but he's nimble and small, so darting away is somewhat easy.

"W-What was that?!" He calls back, running on all fours, "Your lame attempt to catch me failed!" His voice is wavering slightly, but the message is clear.

He won't leave, and Kagome begins to truly understand the light of events.

She pushes harder now, supporting herself on her thigh, frustration clear in her cries.

'Get up.'

CRASH!

The earth shakes. It'd tried to jump at him.

Her body bounces lightly off the ground, but it still hurts. Her scream tears itself from her throat, more blood is dripping from her mouth.

"Haah... Haahh..."

Her eyes are drooping, Shippo has already turned to look at her, "Kagome!" He calls in panic, righting himself up again.

"WATCH OUT!" Kagome screams.

"Wha-?" He turns, eyes widening, "AH!

She's pushing herself up again, grabbing the nearest object from her bag, something sharp. Anything sharp will do.

Another scream of pain penetrates the quietness of the forest but she's moving still.

'Get up...!'

Right in front of her, it's happening all over again. Shippo's being plucked up, but this time, there's no jewel to wish upon.

'Get up!' She's choking on the air, her ribs are brushing her insides, jabbing painfully and slowly.

'HURRY UP AND STAND!'

"L-Let go!" He pitifully demands, staring the giant straight in its face.

Not again. Like Shippo said, not ever again!

They're shifting, piercing her skin, its running down in rivulets.

Don't take him away from her. Get away, leave him alone. Just die.

"UWAAAHHHH!" She's running at it now, charging.

"K-Kagome!" He calls, feeling as if his insides will be squeezed out but again, he doesn't care.

He doesn't care if he dies now. He doesn't care if he'll be eaten like the others before, he simply doesn't care about himself.

Because Kagome will live. She'll live on, and go back to Inuyasha, to Sango, to Miroku, to Kirara, to her family back in the future.

"Run! Get away!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" She yells, side stepping the other hand. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Her blood is pumping, her heart racing. The pain she feels seeping in, is a reminder that she's alive. The fear Shippo feels means he's alive. And the anger, the fear, the pure adrenaline rushing through them is proof that they're alive.

'He can't have you,' She thinks, her death grip on the knife never loosening, 'Nor any of them!' She'll do anything in her power to save him.

"Why can't you just let me save you this ONE time?!" Shippo yells back, gritting his teeth, shutting his eyes, "Why can't you let me die for you?!"

"BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE! NOT ANY MORE!"

She feels light headed all over, tingly, maybe it's a shortness of breath, who knows?

Her body leaves the ground, her eyes are shining with hatred, the knife is raised.

Shippo is so close to its mouth.

"DON'T TAKE ANYTHING MORE AWAY FROM ME!"

She needs Shippo, like he needs her.

Her knife is shinning pink, she barely realizes it. Her teeth are clenched so hard her head hurts, her body hurts, but she plunges it in. All the way to the hilt.

Her mind is gone by then, the only word repeating since she began running, 'DIE.'

_'A gift.'_

She almost doesn't hear that sickening familar voice, before she feels the blast sky rocket around her.

"KAGOME!"

OoO

She's on her back again, she notes. Her vision is blurry at best, and her ears are ringing. She is short of breath, her sides hurt terribly.

What happened?

"K-Kagome. Kagome wake up. Please wake up."

There wetness on her cheek, ever cool, a warm welcome to her heated skin.

"...Shippo?"

"Oh thank god, Kagome. You wouldn't wake up when I called your name!" He sobs, clutching her hand in his own, "I-I thought...I thought you died!"

'I thought so too,' She idly thinks but something else comes out from her mouth, "...You can't get rid of me so easily."

Another thing slips from her mouth. Blood.

"Kagome!" He yelps.

She wipes it away quickly, "It's no big deal. I'll be-"

Her eyes widen in surprise before she rips her hand away from his.

"...Kagome?" He croaks out, hurt.

"My arm." A gasp leaves her.

"Eh?"

She holds her hand out, "It's...back...?"

Right there, in front of their very eyes, is both her arms, reaching out. The arm that'd been eaten is back.

She sits up, hissing painfully, but it's bearable when she has another arm to support her.

"What happened?" She winces, covering her mouth when she tastes the rising liquid.

"You're bleeding!"

"Shippo, what happened?" She presses on, "That light..."

"You..." He hesitates to go on, "You killed it."

She furrows her brows, "I what?"

"Like a demon." He supplies, "It turned to steam though."

That tibit of information does little to calm her nerves, and she hesitantly touches her arm.

How?

_'A gift.'_

She jumps in surprise, surpessing a cry. After calming down a little, she asks her question. "What did you say?"

_'Think of it as a gift.'_

"Kagome?" Shippo's looking at her apprehensively, "Are you okay now?"

She's bleeding some, but does he really need to know that? And the jewel is still speaking to her. She still hates it with every fiber of her being, but does he need to know?

"Are _you_ okay?"

He reels back in surprise, "Me?"

She nods, "Of course! You were the one in that thing's grasp."

Truth be told, he was terrified. He was scared, he thought Kagome would die. The thought replayed in his mind from the moment they fell from the sky to now.

He still thinks she's going to die.

Her movements are strained, and he seems the blood dripping out her mouth, the crimson splotches hidden beneath her shirt.

But does she know that?

"N-No. I'm fine."

End of Chapter 2

(Authors rambles: I was unsure as to where to end this chapter. It could've been longer, but then the story would be slow paced. Anyways, please enjoy to your heart's content!)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's rambles: This is mostly about the canon characters in Shingeki no kyojin. Well it's mostly told by their points of view with just a bit of Kagome and Shippo.

And for a quick recap to clarify your minds, **this chapter begins in episode 17**, after Eren has sealed wall Maria's hole, after he's been taken into the Survey Corps by Levi and the others, after the whole Snk crew has joined the Survey Corps, and after they'd gone out the walls to explore. It begins when the female titan has wreaked havoc on the corps members and met up with Armin.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: One year ago, we really were home, weren't we?

**Year 850**

If there was ever a way Armin thought he'd die, it would involve titans. And right now, his theory was being played out.

Like right now, dear god, it's so close.

Will he die, not even outside of the walls he had wanted to transverse? He knew the expeditions the Survey Corps went on were extremely dangerous, but this took it to a whole new level.

All he wanted was to be useful, to himself and to his friends. Would this female titan, the likes which he'd never heard of, kill him?

He's on his knees, from the position the titan put him in after disabling his horse when it-

A shuddering gasp.

-pushes back his hood.

"...Huh?"

Why won't he move? Why is it looking at him?

He wonders how utterly pitiful he must look right now trembling in fear, staring wide eyed at the titan kneeling beside him.

Those teeth, they could rip him apart so easily. Its hands could certainly kill easily, from the way it had taken out countless members attempting to eliminate it.

He's aware of everything right now, from his deep breathing to the birds calling. His blood is rushing in his ears, and he's so terrified that he's shaking.

Why is it just staring at him?

He thinks he'd prefer it if would just hurry up and kill him, devour him whole while he's screaming in absolute denial, than face the piercing silence they're in.

When it moves to leave him, he flinches in fear.

This is it. He'll die a nameless death, just like Marco, and no one will ever know. He will probably be labeled MIA, and that will be the end of it.

Since it's intelligent, maybe it wants to kick him into nothingness. Maybe that's why it's getting up.

He shuts his eyes, praying that his grandpa won't scold him for dying so easily.

But instead, he's left sitting there, bathing in his own sweat and fear, watching at it begins to jog leisurely away.

"It's not going to kill me?" He manages, the words finding themselves out of his dry throat. He swallows thickly, his head is a mess right now, "Why?"

He's back to trembling again, full scale shock rushing through his veins, "It remove my hood...To...To look at my face?"

"Armin!"

He jumps in surprise, head snapping to his right. And he's never felt as much relief as he did then, when Reiner pulls up.

"Reiner!"

"Hey, can you stand?" His hero asks, pulling to a stop, "You won't lasts long outside the walls unless you're on horseback. Hurry!"

Armin shakily stands up, in disbelief. Not at Reiner's words, but the fact that he had survived.

"Right!" He says back, mounting the extra horse that was required for every Relay member to have.

"I saw the smoke round signaling an abberant." Reiner clarfies, glancing at him.

Right there, up ahead, the titan is jogging.

"Was it that one there with the nice ass?"

The remark is crude, but it brings Armin a sense of calmness, and he manages to think at last. He takes a deep breath. "That's no abberant." He points out, hesitating slightly at the next part, "It's a human in a titan's body."

"What was that?" Reiner's voice is disbelieving, glancing at him.

And then Armin realizes he forgot one crucial thing. He feels stupid for waiting this long, "Wait a second." He's fumbling around in the bag, "H-Hurry."

'Warn the others,' He thinks. 'I've got to warn the others!' He's putting the smoke signal in the gun, slightly shaking, 'Hurry!'

"There's an emergency over here."

_Blam!_

"Wait...I think Jean fired it." Reiner looks back. He can see Jean's raised arm.

'Jean?'

"It came from the right flank." Reiner comments. But then they see it's a yellow flare. "Does that mean we're so compromised, we can't continue the mission?"

"Looks like the right recon squad was partially wiped out... Titans, tons of them." Jean finally says, having caught up to them. "I don't know why but there are lots of fast ones."

Armin feels his heart sink, listening in.

"Right now, we're holding them back but recon is no longer possible. We've taken heavy losses, and if we aren't careful, we'll be destroyed!"

He's already thinking out the most plausible reason for this, discarding and adding theories.

"That titan came from the same direction." He murmurs, still looking at Jean. His eyes widen, "Was it leading the other titans?"

"It?" Jeans asks, looking forward as well. He gives a small "Tch!" of surprise, "Why is there a titan over there? An abberant?"

He wishes it was an abberant.

"No," He denies, "It's a human in a titans body... Someone will the same ability as Eren."

"What?"

"Why do you think that Armin?" Reiner finally speaks up, all serious business as always.

He's already began to narrow down the reasons why he thinks that female titan is like Eren, "The titans only eat us. We're just killed the in process. Killing us isn't ever specifically their goal."

He hates this. He hates that they're eaten for their own pleasure.

"But when Sys aimed for its weak spot, it crushed him and smashed him to the ground." He doesn't see Jean looking rather intently at him and continues, "It killed him to kill, rather than eat him."

He sees it, what he's recalling to the duo.

He remembers Sys's 3D maneuver gear pulling him forward, before he's grabbed, and thrown mercilessly to the ground like a toy. He sees his body bounce back up from the force, the blood somehow finding an exit from his body, splashing in the air. He sees the titan run by his body like nothing.

"It's nature is different from the others." Another reason, "When the Colossal and Armored Titans destroyed the walls, it must've been the one that brought the army of titans."

Why? Why are they doing this?

"Their goal has been to consistently attack all humanity!" He reasons.

What had they done?

"No, wait."

Exactly, what had they done? Nothing, so why?

He remembers what happened back there, how the titan lifted his hood.

It...It's...?

"It felt like it was looking for someone..." It stared at him for awhile and then it left him alone, "If that's the case, could it be looking for..." He trails off. "Could it be looking for Eren?"

"Eren?" Reiner says, "Eren is with squad Levi, which is in change of the right flank."

"The right flank?" Jean interrupts," The plans I got had him to the rear of the left flank."

Armin looks down, trying to deduce the meaning of all this, "Mine said they were near the front of the right." He stops, "Wait, there's no way they'd be on the front lines."

"So where are they?" A hint of frustration enters Reiner's voice.

He looks up at him, "Probably the safest place in the formation."

He quickly runs through the map he'd been forced to memorize during the Survey Corp's training, "Which means in the center, and toward the rear..."

"Armin!" Jeans calls, catching his attention, "There's no time to think. Smoke rounds can't possibly indicate how much of a threat this is. At this rate, it'll wipe out command. Then the formation will fall apart and that will be the end."

He's back to looking at him. "In other words, at this range, we may be able to draw its attention. We may be able to buy some time to withdraw." Jeans looks down, "Maybe...Maybe..."

Armin furrows his brows, slightly worried, "But it really is intelligent." He remembers the way it moved, how it escaped death from people with high survival rates when facing titans, "To it, we are nothing but insignificant insects. It'll just crush us..."

Of that, he had no doubt. If they got in the way, it'd kill them all.

A dark look passes over Jean's face. "Seriously? That's scary."

"Hey, are you really Jean? The Jean I know never thinks of others but himself." And of course, Reiner is unafraid to voice his opinion.

"Don't be an ass." He retorts back. "I just don't want to be those charred bones I saw, to be disappointed in me!"

He clenches his fist, looking back up, "I know what I have to do now! And this is the job we choose. Help me!"

Armin lowers his gaze. He knows who he's talking about. It wasn't that hard to see the special bond Jean had with Marco. Even in death, he'd changed Jean's mind about the Military police to join the Survey Corps. The charred bones Jean meant were Marco's.

He spares him a look, before pulling his hood up. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. Well, that's what he reasoned, because it was easier that way.

"Put on your hood." His voice is like steel, why is he so agitated? "As far as you can. So that your face is hidden. I don't think it will kill us until it knows who we are!"

"You believe if it thinks we're Eren, it won't kill us?" His voice is joking, almost scornful, Armin notes from Reiner's tone. "If nothing else, it'll make me feel better."

"Armin, I always thought it was creepy how you always clung to Eren." He wants to die right there. Is that how Jean really saw him? "But I've always thought you had it in you!"

"Uh thanks." He awkwardly accepts the praise -Is it really?- before thinking more about it. "But creepy, that's mean."

'I never commented on you and Marco.' He secretly adds, pushing their horses faster.

Now was the time to put their plan into action. It was now or never!

OoO

Connie shifts in anxiety. "H-Hey, it looks like only the center entered the woods." He nervously states, "What happened to the formation?"

"It's gone." Mikasa replies, "The forest blocks our advance, so the left and right flanks will have to skirt the forest." She looks forward, "We've lost our recon ability."

Losing recon meant they wouldn't be able to sight, relay, and dodge any oncoming titan sightings.

"Why didn't we change course to avoid this forest?" Connie says, "Did commander Erwin read the map wrong?"

Was that even possible?

"I don't know..." But she does know something else, "Perhaps we tried too hard to avoid the threat on the right flank and ended up here."

She's not stupid, she hasn't seen the others for awhile now.

'Eren...'

OoO

It'd been bothering her for awhile now, the large amount of auras headed this way, pushing against her mind.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I smell something weird..."

She looks down at him, "Like what?"

His nose wrinkles, "Lots of smoke, and something I don't know but it stinks. It's coming for over there." He points in the direction with a crayon, "It's gradually fading though. Where is it going?"

'That's what I'd like to know.' She thinks before walking to the direction. She could do it, and be back in probably half an hour.

"I'm going."

"Eh?"

She quickly rummages through the pack -which has been sewed and all- to check if she needed anything.

A quick swipe of the bows and arrows she managed to procure and she was getting ready to leave.

"Will you be alright?"

He's gone back to coloring, "Yeah."

He pretends he isn't scared that she's leaving. He always pretends, because Kagome needed a sense of normality, which could often be found running head straight into danger.

"Okay."

OoO

"Seems like titans passed through here. There's nothing growing on the road." Eriwn remarks, "We can bring the carts through too."

There's no plants growing on the worn path, "Send word to the rear, that only the central cart guard should enter the forest."

"Yes sir!"

OoO

"Oi, what are we doing at this tourist spot? We're totally off from both our original destination point and return point." Jean remarks at the forest of giant trees.

"I don't know..." Armin replies. "I don't know, but the order came from commander Erwin, after all. He must have a plan."

'Does he know about the female titan?'

"What kind of plan?" Jean asks. "Are they planning to hold a welcoming ceremony for us recruits at the tourist spot?"

"No, I don't think so." Armin replies.

"That was joke." He dryly remarks. "Anyways, that giant woman's following us." He glances back, "No matter what his plan is, we can't stay here." His sighs tiredly, "The only thing I can imagine is that we're passing through on the way to somewhere else."

"Everyone, halt! Alright, listen up recruits," The guy in charge says, once they've tethered up their horses, "We with now make preparations to launch a counterattack. Draw your blades and wait above in the trees."

The crowd of new recruits blink.

"If any titans try to enter the forest, stop them at all costs!"

"U-Um, sir, what do you-" Jeans starts.

"Shut up and follow orders!"

He frowns, "Seriously?"

What's going on?

'This is insane...' Jean is standing up in the tree against his better judgement, 'We've abandoned out original mission to get supplies.'

Everyone is so calm, they're obeying the orders perfectly.

'And when we abandoned it, we should've turned tail and run.. But instead, were forging ahead into a tourist trap, to stop any titans from entering the woods?'

He can't stay quiet any longer.

"Damn him for giving a crazy order."

"He'll hear you..." Armin is quick to jump in, "I'm sure he has his own concerns."

Ever the one to try and better things.

"What do you mean?" He shoots back, "A commander deemed worthless by his men in a critical situation," He lifts his twin blades, "quite often succumbs to a mysterious attack from behind." He looks back up, "I'm just saying it wouldn't surprise me."

"Jean, what are you going to do?"

"Don't be so serious..." His ire dies down, "This situation has got me a bit worked up, is all." He faces the blond, "What am I going to do?" He repeats. "Obey my orders and keep titans out of the forest. You also think it's the right move, don't you?"

"Ah."

"You look like you know something."

They're staring straight at each other now.

He isn't aware that Armin's heart is skyrocketing, or that he's currently piecing together the truth. No, he isn't aware at all, so they look at one another in silence.

"5 meter class incoming!"

He's never been more grateful for a titan to show up, and silently heaves a sigh of relief when Jean turns away.

OoO

"Heicho! Levi heicho!"

"What?" He boredly calls back, more annoyed than anything.

Eren reels back in unease," Well..." He trails off . Should he really ask? He glances back and decides to ask anyway, "If the center enters alone, we won't know if titans are approaching!"

He's not stupid, he knows there's been something following them, "It seems like there's something approaching us from the right! How are we supposed to dodge or protect the carts?"

"Don't go on and on about the obvious." Levi spits back, "We can't do that anymore, of course." When did kids get so stupid?

"T-Then why?"

"Look around Eren, all these big ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D maneuver gear." He remarks, "And try to use that tiny brain of yours. If you don't want to die, think."

He doesn't really take offense to the captain's crude remarks. After spending quite a while in his presence, the insults just seemed to bounce off.

"Hai!"

'I see.' Eren thinks, 'I just can't keep up right now because I'm still new. He won't just tell me the answer. I have to figure it out myself.' He deduces, 'I'm sure that's how everyone learned to fight.'

That has to be it.

Or well, he was sure of it until he glanced to the side, and all confidence went down the drain.

'Wait a minute...' He feels a bead of sweat find its way down his face, 'No one knows what's really going on?'

He looks at the faces arund, they're all so unsure. On Aurou's, Petra's, Eldo's, Gunther's faces, all Eren can see are expressions of uncertainty.

His stomach convulses, and hesitantly looks forward.

'Maybe not even Levi heicho?'

_...Blam!_

"A black smoke round?" Eren speaks the obvious before he can stop himself, watching the black smoke streak acorss the sky.

"It's from directly behind us!"

"It's whatever was coming toward at us on the right." Eldo points out.

"Draw your blades." They both look up, but Levi is looking forward still. "If we see it, it'll be only for a second."

They're left in silence, the only sound is the horse's breathing and their footfalls.

To Eren, it happened all so slowly. He was looking back.

There was a member of the Surgery Corps scouting while using their 3D maneuver gear, and _it _appeared. Then the person was there no longer- having been bashed out of the way by a giant hand- but he doesn't see where the body flies off to, because there's a female titan running at them.

It's running, running, at them, faster than any titan he's seen before. By the looks of it, it's faster than what the others have seen too, because their faces are full of disbelief and he wonders if they're just as shaken up as he is.

"Go!" Levi's voice snaps them out of their stupor.

In the span of the second it took to say that command, and to think all that, it's already upon them. His mouth opens in disbelief, a small noise escapes him.

Pertra gasps. He's letting loose sounds of disbelief as well.

Its footsteps are thundering in the air. He can't bear to look at it, it's smiling at him, eyes wide in anticipation of the chase.

"In these trees, it's hard to foresee and evade its attacks!" Gunther's voice is growing louder, "It'll catch us!

"Heicho, let's switch to maneuver gear!" Pertra calls. "Heicho!"

He's ignoring her, analyzing the situation.

"Reinforcements from the rear!" She cries, sharing the same look of horror as Eren.

They're fighting in vain, unaware of what they're going against.

'No,' He thinks, watching them zip forward, 'Stop.'

It's too big for them to handle.

"You won't escape!" They're yelling, swords drawn. His throat goes dry when it dodges.

'No.'

Grabbing the wires on their maneuver gear, yanking them down to the unforgiving ground.

His eyes are wide, he hears their panicked yells before they're silenced.

"Heicho, your orders?!" Petra's voice is cracking.

"Let's go for it! It's dangerous!" Aurou puts in.

They're expressions all mirror each other, there's unmasked horror, but anger as well.

"We should kill it!"

'Fool, you've run straight into hell.' Eren's fear is gradually fading, 'You're chasing a group of master titan killers!'

He falters when said person fails to respond. 'Levi heicho?'

"Heicho!" Perta is panicking, why isn't he responding?

"Give us your orders!" Eldo calls. "At this rate, it will catch up with us! We kill it here! That's why we came to this forest! Right, heicho?"

It's at this point, he realizes that everyone is dependent on Levi heicho to such an extent, it's terrifying.

"Heicho, your orders?!" He finally yells in a last desperate attempt.

"Everyone, cover your ears." Levi cocks the gun, lifting it, before firing. No one listens, they're in shock and then their ears are all ringing.

Eren's own eyes are clenched shut. "A noise grenade?"

"What is your job?" Levi calls back. "To just let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment?"

They're silent.

"No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs our lives."

A sharp intake of breath, 'It wasn't to keep watch on me?'

"We keep going on our horses, got it?"

"Roger!" Suddenly, it's like everything is better with just his voice.

"Keep going, but for how long?" Eren protests. "And it's right on top of us..." He looks back, before his eyes widen, "Again! The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!"

"Eren! Eyes on the road!" Gunther scolds.

"Sir!" He yells, dread filling his entire being.

"Keep your pace up! Stay at top speed!" The others yell.

He speaks anyway, "Why?! If squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?!"

Who will save those people? They're fighting, they're dying. He's babbling, he's watching them die and he's narrating their actions.

"Eren, eyes on the road! Keep going!" Pertra yells back.

"Are you telling me to look away?!"

He can't. He can't do that, he didn't do it when his mom died and he's not doing it now. How could he? They're dying.

"To abandon my comrades and run?!" He continues on.

"Yes, that's right! Obey the captain's orders!" She yells.

He shakes his head rapidly, "I don't understand why we're leaving them all to die!" He already feels the guilt, "Or why he won't explain!"

"That's because Heicho decided the reasons didn't need to be explained!" Aurou yells. "You don't understand because you're still green!"

He doesn't want to understand. He doesn't want to hear why the deaths happened, doesn't want to hear the petty excuses. How many lives could he have saved? How many they could've saved?

"If you get it, shut up and obey!"

'No.'

He slides his blades away. It doesn't have to be this way. He can fight on his own, the others won't listen. They trust Levi entirely too much, and what he says goes. Can he do that?

Why is he relying on others? He can fight well enough on his own. All he needs to do it bite himself, his goal is clear, too clear in fact.

"What are you doing, Eren?!" Pertra calls, dragging him out of his daze. "You're only allowed to do that if your life is in danger! You promised us!"

Promise be damned. They're not going to do anything!

"Eren!"

He's not listening.

"You aren't wrong. If you want to, do it." Levi murmurs, "And I can tell. It has nothing to do with his Titan powers. No matter what you do to suppress him," He speaking more to himself now, recalling the moments he first glimpsed the boy in the chains, with the killer intent in his eyes as he spoke of his ambition, "No matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone."

His voice is like water, gliding over them.

"Eren, the difference between your decisions and ours is experience." They're still galloping, it's like they're not running full speed from an intelligent tita hell bent on catching up to them, "But you don't have to rely on that."

He's wondering if everyone else saw him that way.

"Choose. Believe in yourself." Could he really? "Or believe in the Survey Corps and me."

His heart skips a beat.

"I don't know. I never have. I believe in my own abilities, but no one ever knows the outcome." He can see it, Levi heicho's face, as stern as ever but this comforts him. "So choose for yourself whatever decision you'll regret least."

Galloping, they're galloping and he's thinking so much he might just run himself dry.

Even now, they're dying still. They're fighting for a cause, a cause he knows not but they believe in it so fiercely, they're willing to face certain death without hesitation.

"Eren, have faith." Petra says, looking at him honestly, even if she's scared.

He's scared too. Can he control himself in that form? Will he die either way?

He remembers what Levi told him before, a way to half kill but save him should he lose control. He'll be cut out, but his arms and legs will be lost in the process. It'll supposedly grow back but he's frightened.

Mikasa herself wasn't recognizable to him in his titan form, even though she held a special place in his heart.

He also remembers the time he accidentally transformed, when they all glared at him with disgust, and distrust. How they yelled at him, the fear and confusion he felt. How all but Hanji-san and Levi heicho weren't afraid of him...

The words Perta said to him that night still echo in his head.

"We're going to rely on you, and we want you to rely on us. So...Have faith in us."

"Eren! You're taking to long! Decide!" Levi yells at him, but it doesn't register in his mind.

His eyes shut, is he making a terrible decision? Who knows?

The titan is getting closer, they're more screams behind him, but he believes he's the loudest of them all when he shouts, "I'LL GO FORWARD!

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

It's sprinting even faster now, can they really outrun it? Does he want to?

He's looking at everyone else now. They know they might die, but they still choose to go on. Even if it meant abandoning their friends.

Levi heicho had been looking forward the whole time. And the rest of the squad believes in him.

He wants that too. He wants to believe in someone other that himself too. He wants to believe in them, all of them, because he's been believing in himself for far too long.

Like they've believed in him too, after that night.

"FIRE!" The voice of Erwin cuts through the tendor of the crowd. And then the deafening noise of cannons firing overcome them all.

OoO

Her mind is reeling. Did she just hear cannons a few minutes ago?

What's going on?

She's jumping from tree to tree, trying her best to hurry up and get there, but she still has a ways to go.

It was times like these, when she really missed Inuyasha's super speed, and his ability to jump almost endlessly.

"Are there humans here?"

How long had it been since she and Shippo had seen humans? Almost a year? She'd yet to check the calender in her bag.

Up ahead, in the far distance, she can sense them. They're all gathered in the center of the forest, but there's also some crowding by the edges. How curious. They'd all but given up hope on mankind.

She almost trips when it happens.

That inhuman screaming.

**"UUUWWAAHHHHH! UUUWWAHHHHH! HHUUUUHHHHH! HHAAAAHHHH! HHUUUHHHHH!"**

Her body freezes, she's shivering. The scream itself was enough for her to still completely, but she swears she's gonna die when _they _begin to move, closing in on it.

'Do I even want to go closer?'

Her question is answered when titans of all sizes begin rushing past her, their auras following the larger one still in its same position.

What is happening? Will she make it on time to see? At the rate she's going, probably not.

End of chapter 3

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's rambles: If you haven't noticed already, I skipped some parts in the anime.

To answer your questions, yes Kagome has been in the forest the whole time, since the expedition started. Let's just say she's been there for a couple of days, camping out. And then the female titan commotion happens, so she goes to check the forest out, only she's got no 3D maneuver gear. It's slow moving for her, which is why all the events -even now in this chapter- are able to happen. She'll eventually get involved though, and the plot will change.

I cannot stress this enough, READ THE CHAPTER TITLES, THEY GIVE YOU HINTS. But I doubt that's gonna happen so here's a run down, we've fast forwarded a whole year. Meaning, Kagome and Shippo appeared in the Titan world in the year 849, when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have entered their second year in training for military purposes. So far, its taken them one whole year to get to where they are at now, in the giant forests.

I even put the year at the top, the year they were in, and the year they're in now. Please look out for these to avoid confusion.

Btw, almost all events are taken from the anime, from episode 18 to now, which is episode 21. It'll help ALOT if you rewatch these episodes but I'm working to make the anime parts more noticeable and in depth to follow along.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Using them to her advantage part 1

**Year 850**

This shouldn't be possible. Erwin didn't think this far. He didn't think the female titan would try to destroy the evidence with herself after being caught in their latest trap developed by Hanji.

He didn't think she'd call for them to eat her. Titans of all sizes had run past them, ignoring their attempts to intercept them.

His men are dying, how many had he sacrificed? And what did he gain? Absolutely nothing.

"It's no use!" Calls a random member.

He closes his eyes, 'Damn,' before, "Retreat, men! Back in formation!"

'Damn. Damn. DAMN.' He's working through possibilities, questions, but ultimately finds none. It is with great regret he calls to his men, and everyone else, "We're leaving the sorts. Return to Karanes!"

Everyone's tired, he's tired. Why did it end up this way?

"We've been had."

They're feeding on her, eating everything in a swarm. Soon, he can't even make out the red out the female titan, only the crowd of titans lurching inward.

"Just look at you, " Levi begins, staring at their commander. "Don't tell me..."

"The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything." Just like him, and yet, she she still won. He repeats his earlier thoughts, "I didn't expect for the enemy to destroy itself along with the evidence by making titans devour itself."

So greedy, they're pulling at the flesh and grabbing bones.

Levi frowns at the mess, "All our talk at the court martial and this is what happens. What will happen to Eren, or us?"

Erwin closes his eyes, trying to get things done one step at a time. "We can think about that after we return. Our priority is getting home without additional casualties."

"I'll call my team." The tiny brunette shifts to leave.

"Wait Levi...Refill your gas and blades."

"I think I have plenty." He remarks, looking back. "Why?"

"That's an order." He refuses to say anything more on it, "Follow it.

Silence, and then the eyes looking ever trustful to his commander, "I trust your judgment."

OoO

"We're retreating. Everyone get on your horses and retreat!"

"Already?" Jean asks, looking up at the blue flare lighting up the sky, signaling the turn about.

"We can go home! Alright!" Connie cheers.

'What's going on? Where's Eren?' Mikasa wonders.

OoO

"Looks like it's over." Gunther says, looking up at the blue flare in the direction it'd gone off.

"Let's go see what the bastard inside looks like." Aurou gets up, eager to see the titan chasing them, pinned down and captured.

"Will we really see who's inside?" Eren asks, looking at Petra. He wondered how the Survey Corps has managed to detain her.

She smiles at him, "It's all thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything." He mumbles shamefully.

Another dazzling smile, "You had faith in us." Could she get any cuter? "This is the result of your choice back then. Making the right choice isn't easy." Apparently so.

"Oi, Oi, don't spoil him, Petra." Aurou jumps in, "He was pathetic, he just kept whining." He tilts his head, "Well, coming back alive on your first extrusion is pretty good." There he stops, as if realizing what he's saying. Before adding, "But it doesn't count until the missions over. Listen kiddo, the expedition lasts until you're at home in your bed."

Eren thinks he's starting to get to know Aurou's personality, and has enough guts to speak,"Jeez, I know that!" He gets up, taking off after the others.

"Eren! Petra! You guys cried and pissed your pants on your first mission! You're all grown up now-" Aurou begins.

"Yaahhh!" Petra suddenly cries, "Don't say that! What if he stops respecting me?!"

'It's true?'

As if reading his mind, Eldo continues, "It sure is!" He watches her squirm a little, "And I didn't, by the way, Eren.

"Idiot!" Aurou yells, "I've killed more of them than you!"

"Kill count isn't all that makes a soldier." Eldo counters.

"Shut up idiot!"

He can't hold his questions back, "Perta-san!" Some hesitation but he has to know, "Does that mean you sprayed it everywhere while in midair?"

"We're outside the walls!" Gunther tells, finally speaking since they left. He grits his teeth but says it anyway, "I didn't piss my piss my pants either, Eren."

_Blam__!_

The green smoke takes their attention.

"Oh, I'm sure that's the signal flare from Levi heicho." He calls, looking up at the flare, "We'll rendezvous with the heicho!"

He shoots his own flare, letting their location be known, but is confused when he suddenly sees a figure.

"Levi heicho?" He murmurs, watching the hooded figure glide along. Why would he do that? "No, it's not Levi heicho!"

He's so startled when the person suddenly veers towards him, he can't cry out in warning.

A sharp pain, his world goes black, and he briefly notes he's going limp.

The shocked voice resonates in horror, "Gunther-san!"

OoO

"The enemy is now camouflaged as one of our men." It's like a death toll, to hear those words tumble from Commander Ewrin's mouth.

OoO

He's dangling back and forth, his neck is bent at an odd angle, and blood is dripping. This is what Eren sees, this is Gunther now.

"Eren! Don't stop!" Aurou is quick to snatch him up, he looks more shocked than horrified at the body he just saw.

"But Gunther-san!" That doesn't stop him from being thrown up front, and he hastily uses his 3D maneuver gear.

They all see the mysterious figure flying next to them, the blood staining the twin blades.

Why? Why are they attacking them? Aren't they part of the Survey Corps?

"Who's there?!" Petra yells.

"Protect Eren!"

"Damn it! What do we do?! Eldo, where do we go?!"

Eldo is sweating, "There's no time to reach the horses!"

"Is that the female titan? Or are there others?" Aurou is looking behind them, anywhere.

They're all thrown in confusion.

"How dare you?!" Gone is the timid girl he'd come to now. Instead in her place is someone very fierce, grieving for their friend but unwilling to let it get her down. "Come at me!"

She'll kill them.

"I'll defeat you, even if it kills me!"

He's barely beginning to catch on, 'The female titan? That's her? Impossible... Didn't we catch it?'

**BAM!**

A crackle of lightning splits the clouds.

OoO

She can't believe she's not dead, but that doesn't mean she would like to stay in their company any longer. She doesn't want to play her chances, and hops off at a nearby branch.

"Oh God, I'm never doing that again."

_**BAM!**_

The sky is lighting up, its thunder is deafening. The wind suddenly blasting against her is so strong, she's almost loses her balance.

Her anxiety is rising, this seems a bit much for her to handle alone.

Some distant yelling, and then she steps back on shock when something, someone to be more precise, whizzes past her.

'What?'

She squeaks in disbelief when some thing much bigger appears within her line of vision.

Uh oh.

The giant… is skinless? And it's running. A female giant is running. She's never seen a female one be before.

What bothers her the most is the three people fighting it. She knows the chance of beating it is very slim, because she's seen what they all can do, varying in differences.

"Idiots!" She cries, watching as its eyes are cut out by the three in sync members, before falling against the tree. She knows how fast they can heal, knows that each of whatever they are, have certain unique abilities.

They're being lulled into a false sense of security!

She's fumbling with her bow now, because she know's its intelligent.

Why else would it be covering its neck?

Hurry. Hurry!

Notching her bow-

"ELDO!" Petra screams in horror.

-she fires.

The blood spraying the air reminds her of that fateful day.

End of chapter 4

(Author's rambles: Kind of short, but I couldn't withhold this chapter any longer. I think, this story will be very very long, in chapters and words. I'm not even kidding, even I can see that. I hope you enjoy this tibit of news though. And as always, reviews would be nice. Gives me encouragement to write faster and more. :D)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	5. Chapter 5: Misfortune

(Author's rambles: Just elaborating on Kagome and Shippo's situation, and as to why it took them a year prior to falling into the titan world to get to where they are.

Since I don't exactly know where the three walls are located, it isn't specified where, let's assume Kagome and Shippo fell somewhere very very far away from the walls. And after constant travel, they are where they're at now, and during all that time, they haven't encountered a single human.

Also, if you haven't read it already, please go check out A step from freedom, it's another crossoverfic with KagomexLevi and it's really good! Like blow your mind good! I beg you, go read it. I didn't write it, Night of the fallen angel is the author! I swear, she wrote more emotion in that one chapter than I did my whole five. Now go shower her story with reviews! :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan or Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Misfortune

**Year 850**

He will never forget how Eldo died, the blood that dripped like rain. The way Petra screamed bloody murder, will forever be with him, just like the day he lost his mother and when wall Maria fell.

Eren will never forget the voice that rang through the clearing, tearing him from his shock only to melt into terror.

The gasps that left him were of little noise but it was something that held more emotion than any scream.

"Petra, move!" Aurou warns.

"Ah..." She chokes, looking up at the titan. It's rushing towards her, why won't she move? "H-how? It can't possibly see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds since we took its eyesight!"

And then she's murmuring something he can't possible hear but he knows it's not good from the way her already startled face changed to something horrified, but even more so.

He can't seem to move any faster than he's going now.

It's running, running, running closer and closer.

"Petra! We need to regroup!" Aurou yells once more in terror.

Jumping at her in a matter of seconds.

"PETRA, NOW!"

A strangled sound emitted from her, dying out in a matter of seconds.

He'll never forget how absolutely terrifying it was to see her, and then the next, how he didn't. How the blood sputtered like a dying sprinkler. Where pink streaked the air, igniting the area in its pink radiance, to explode at the titan's shoulder.

"UUWAHHH!" He's yelling out his horror. If anything, it accentuated the colors of the forest, contrasting.

He sees Eldo's body, half gone in the grass, Petra's bloodied form against the tree. The red is pooling, it's spreading in rivulets and beginning to redden to darker colors.

Another thing which will weigh on him, is how he utterly powerless he was then, unable to do anything.

"I will.." He's barely beginning to function, barely beginning to see how the murderer stands so magnificently with his friend's blood on its hands.

"I will..!"

How many had been lost to these beings?

"I'LL KILL IT!"

The pain he feels will be the trigger. His hand is in his mouth, the metallic taste a welcome reprieve.

**BAM!**

It's crackling, splitting the earth with vengeance as he loses himself to emotion and transforms into the very being he detested.

"EREN!"

"AAAHHHHHHH! GOHHAHHHH! YYAAAHHH! OOORRAAHHHH! RRRRAAAHGGHHH!"

The ground is shaking, and all the wants right now is to kill.

Kill what killed his friends.

Kill what has taken and taken from him since long ago.

OoO

It'd been some time since she'd actually seen a human get eaten. Actually, never, because even then, when they invaded her village, the dust covered it up. In all her adventures, when it was normal for youkai to eat humans, she never saw.

She also never saw humans transform into them, like he did just now.

"H-How is this possible?"

Had they all been humans from the start? The tall things that had terrorized the village? The ones in front of her right now?

How could they do this?

It's cry is echoing, chilling her in its anguished cries as it tears across the ground.

The female giant is standing in a daze, steam flying up in large amounts from the shoulder. The ground is shaking, and she tries her hardest to flatten herself against the tree when _he _runs by.

The boy who'd a moment ago, been crying out his anguish for his fallen comrades. The boy who'd become a monster like the very ones she and Shippo so feared.

The air is whipping at her, before and after they exchange blows, destroying the area around them. Intent on injuring the other, mostly the grieving male, but she knows the female is weakened. The boy however, is shaking with rage. His cries still haunt her.

Her heart feels for the way he mourned the girl, the girl she had wanted to help.

Shippo couldn't stay here anymore. She couldn't stay here anymore, in the forests that were like a haven to them.

She's barely made it four trees when they run past, one giving chase to the other in the female's attempt to escape, in the direction she'd come from.

Life, as far as she knew, would come to an end if they happened upon him. Shippo wouldn't know what to do, she panics.

After all this time, would she be unable to protect him? After all this, after finally seeing people they had searched so long for, would he be snatched from her life?

OoO

Aurou never thought he'd lose his most precious comrades in a matter of minutes. He never thought he'd see the day where Petra would die, he'd never expected to call her name in such a way.

Suddenly, all those kill counts didn't matter to him anymore, because he can't possibly even dream of taking Eren down, alone. Forget trying to take down two.

All he can do is stay suspended in the air, shock filling him.

Eren is already giving chase to the female titan but he can't seem to move just yet.

"...cho..."

Petra?

"Levi...heicho..."

He finds his eyes drawn to the base of the tree.

'Don't look,' he tells himself. 'Don't look. You're in denial, it's all made up. When you really look, all you will see is a corpse.'

He knows he should leave, follow orders like he's supposed to. They pledged to give their lives up, but he couldn't do it.

He can't leave her.

When pink shimmers slightly in her general direction, he's on the ground beside her in the blink of an eye, almost slamming into the sudden pink sphere encircling her.

Why is she glowing? And why is it that same pink he'd saw strike the other titan?

"Petra!"

He doesn't want whatever it is on her. He doesn't know what it is, which is precisely why it's so unnerving. If it could hurt the titan, could it hurt them?

He doesn't think about it and he's pounding on the barrier in a frenzy, stabbing it with his blade but it held fast.

"PETRA!" He's yellling, "Petra!"

He reels back in surprise a moment later.

It...It reached out to him. The light.

"Petra?"

The light grows stronger aroc vdvbwfarlound her, before disappearing altogether, sparkling lightly and then fading away, small specks sinking into her flesh.

He realizes too late, that the light dances lightly on his own skin.

OoO

The sudden commotion involving two unknown indivduals detaining him was one Shippo did not see comimg.

"Hey! What're you doing!? Put me down!"

"It's a kid, right?"

"It certainly has the appearance of one." Bright blue eyes peer into his own emerald ones. He also notes the blonde hair and large eye brows. "But what about the uh tail?"

He's bares his fangs, "Let me go!"

And then, "Agh, it bit me!"

His world is overturned, "The tail! Why is it always the tail?!"

"You little brat!" The one with the shaved head yells, rubbing his hand.

He's scrambling around, "Let me go! Right now!"

"Should we take it with us?"

"Yeah. I'm sure commander Erwin will want to know about this."

"Hey! Listen to me!" This isn't how he imagined his first enounter with humans in almost a year.

OoO

Mikasa's moving towards the screams already, the moment they started, because she's heard it before.

'Eren!' Her mind goes into overdrive. What had happened?

Those hurt screams. Even if they sound more angered that sand, more guttural, he's crying all the same.

"Huh? Mikasa?!" Sasha calls out, but her voice is lost on all ears.

Why did he transformation? What need was there?

(Levi is turning around too, 'Don't tell me...' )

Bypassing trees, because she feels something unpleasant pooling within her.

(Zipping past, past Gunther's and Eldo's corpses.)

Her intuition is right when, minutes later, Mikasa is screaming his name.

"EREN!"

(Stopping at Petra's.)

Because the ground is shaking, she sees the fallen trees, the steam winding around the two titans. One she knows all too well, and another more unfamilar one. What it does next however, will burn into her memory for the remainder of her life.

(Aurou is next to her, motionless.)

A strangled sound dies out from her.

(He doesn't hear any movement, they're so peaceful.)

Ripping into the flesh -tearing Eren's unconscious body out- to eat him whole.

She recalls Armin's story of the first time Eren had gotten eaten, recalls her mixed, anguished emotions upon hearing of his supposed death.

(Darkness invades his eyes.)

"W-Wait... Eren..." Mikasa whispers. Her body almost falls to the side, she almosts lets herself collapse in disbelief.

(He's staring, he's watching.)

The titan is getting away, and she's still not moving. Will she lose him for real this time?

'Move.'

(And then he's moving father away.)

"Don't go..."

Don't leave her again.

'Move!'

(Faster.)

'MOVE!'

Her heart turns to ice, she tightens her hold, the fear dying to anger as quick as it had come. She's already moving using her 3D maneuver gear.

She can't lose him.

"Give.." Her voice is thick, she's chasing it now.

"GIVE...!" Faster, she needs to catch up to it faster, why won't the gas propel her faster?

Eren, she needs only him.

Twisting an intricate dance in air, pushing her body to the limit but graceful as always in the haze of anger, even if she can't see it. Beautifully destructive.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

She'll kill anything to get it him, even this titan. Anyone. Anyone that gets in her way, she'll eliminate them all.

Just like she said before, cutting meat is her specialty. The cheek, its arms, legs, shoulder, she cuts it all, while its running.

"Give him back!"

Deep enough in its leg to make it fall. Too fast for it to grab her. She goes to kill it, aiming for its neck with her sharpened twin blades.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

_CLANG!_

They break.

"Why won't my blade penetrate?" Angered beyond belief, she can't get to him. Angered that the mysteriously blue crystal surrounding its neck is hardening, blocking her from what she wanted most.

She directs a glare at it, "I know...he's still alive."

It's looking at her apathetically, grey eyes shadowed by blonde hair, waiting.

"I know he's alive!"

Discarding the broken blades, "No matter where she goes, I'll kill her, rip her apart, and get you out of that filth!" She's talking more to herself now. The blood splattered on her is melting away, but it does little to calm her.

"I'm sorry Eren..." She murmurs, "Just a little longer..."

It's finally moving again, after regenerating lost flesh, to slam its fist into the tree she's in.

"Wait!"

And begins to run away.

('Another idiot.' He thinks.)

OoO

Kagome's never felt more glad when they finally decided to fight it out, and never more ecstatic, when they moved to the side to continue their little spat. Which meant, not in the direction of Shippo, not where she was headed right now.

She left behind the angry cries, the thrashing of trees, the 'humans' in giant form.

She left it all.

Until she could no longer hear them, until she reached the trees she knew best, entering familiar ground.

"Shippo!"

Only to realize that, with growing anxiety, that her little boy-

"Shippo?"

-wasn't there.

Just like everything else.

Within a few minutes, shock melts away to an emotion she hadn't felt in awhile. Her lips curled into a smile, "Should've expected that." Her grip on the bow tightened, "I really should've expected that."

She'd forgotten, just how cruel humans could be.

Because a titan couldn't have killed him. A titan couldn't have taken the time to take their things. A titan couldn't have left without a trace.

Using the vast network of the forest -the grass, the flowers and branches, water- she spread her aura out.

'I can't lose Shippo.'

Zeroing in on his brightly colored aura, on his frightened state of mind, but mostly on the way it drifted further and further away surronded by a large mass of people. His captors she deduced.

A weak laugh filtered through her lips, 'Humans... are so despicable.'

OoO

It was noise that woke him. That insistent slamming into an object, but into what?

'Where...am I?'

**Bam!**

What was this? This warmth?

**Bam!**

And then it was the glimmer of pink, that had him sitting up so fast he saw the world spin. It was also pink that made him remember earlier events, made him shout, "Petra!"

Aurou scrambled up on shaky legs, before he saw her.

"Petra?"

Still covered in blood, still unmoving

He didn't remember falling asleep, didn't remember moving her, but he could care less. As long as she lived, he could forget this whole life and he wouldn't mind, as long as she was still in this world.

**Bam!**

He would like to remember just how the titans weren't eating them, keeping a small distance away. Or how that pink glow seemed to keep it out.

**Bam!**

Still, his weapons were out in record time, just waiting for it to give or something. He'd protect Petra with his life if he had to. He'd protect her this time.

Although, that suddenly wasn't needed, since said pink glow seemed to slowly brighten in intensity to...hurt the titan?

His grip loosened,weapons falling to the floor, watching as the 3 meter titan stumbled back a little, groaning as its hand was burnt. It wavered in its stance, steaming at its injured spot, before ultimately trekking back to their position.

'Shit!' He snatched them back up, 'I'll just kill it than!' He shouldn't have expected anything.

Of course things couldn't be that easy. But the barrier crackled as it neared, small sparks shooting as the titan continued its assault.

**Bam!**

The air around him warmed considerably, before it finally gave, and he swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Pink light sparked to life, bursting everywhere but it was gentle. He wasn't thrown back like he expected, no, he felt that same serene peace settle over him like when he'd awoken. It carassed him, chasing away all doubt and hurt, silvery lights dancing.

He couldn't say the same for the titan though.

It moaned in pain, pulling back, but the result was the same. Its hand was gone, and its body was leaving as well, disintegrating into nothingness.

When the steam settled, and when the titan had gone, he could only stand in wonder.

"How is this possible?" He questioned, hesitantly walking up to the barrier.

He stared at it for a while, thinking before coming to a decision. He lifted the blade, and was pleasantly surprised when it went though without a problem.

Aurou prodded it for a few moments, checking for any signs like the earlier reaction to the titan's insistent badgerig but found none. When he'd grown comfortable enough, he put a hand to the 'wall', marvelling at its water-like substance.

His hand went though as well, and he deemed it safe enough for them to leave. Aurou was gentle in picking Petra up, before hurrying away, watching as the pink barrier slowly curled in on itself when they left its perimeter.

He soon switched to his 3D maneuver gear, biting back anguish as he spotted his fallen comrades.

"...Aurou?"

His heart skipped.

OoO

Levi was quick to snatch the crazed girl up, having watched her previous movements and deeming it unsafe for her to continue any longer.

She was unstable at the moment.

"Fall back for now." He sees the way her teeth clenches, how her body goes rigid in anger but he doesn't give a damn and speaks anyway, "Maintain this distance."

Because getting herself killed is not an option. Any other day she could, but he needed information. "He seems to have been bitten right out of the neck. Is Eren dead?"

Her expression darkens. He sees the malice reflected in her eyes, "He's alive." Before continuing on, the emotion gradually fading as common sense seemed to return, "The target appears intelligent, and its goal seems to be capturing Eren."

She glances at him, daring him to say anything, "If it wanted him dead, it would've crushed him. It's trying to get away after all the trouble of putting him in its mouth."

"Its goal may have been to eat him." He points out, "If that's the case, he's in the stomach. It's more reasonable to assume he's dead."

"He's alive!" She insists, "I know he is."

"I hope you're right."

Mikasa directs a glare at him, "If only you'd protected Eren, this wouldn't have happened." Jabbing at their mess up, she seethes to herself.

This isn't any ordinary soldier. One wouldn't talk to brashly at him, and one wouldn't be so attached.

He's peering at her closer now, "I see... You're the one from back then." The girl that had been holding Eren at Wall Maria who'd stubbonly refused to leave, "Eren's close friend?"

Things begin to make sense and his resolve hardens. Things would go much more smoother now that he knew this, and he rethinks the plan," First, give up on killing the female Titan."

"It killed many of our comrades!" She interrupts, glaring at the semi-slowly running titan.

"As long as it can harden its skin, we can't kill it." A small noise of anger because she knows that too, "We'll pin our hopes on Eren still being alive, and rescue him before he leaves the forest."

His hand twitches as the blade glints, "I will tear away at it... You draw its attention."

Plan set in motion, she darts off, closing in on its legs but he sees that the titan is fixated on him instead.

He's ready when it suddenly swings at him, he's ready when he knows he can't avoid it. The thought bothers him little, because he's prepared.

His other blade is already out, both in hand, and he carefully times the moment he executes his plan.

Being so small -he'd never admit it aloud- allowed him to gain even more speed, which in turn gave him more momentum to cut through the arm cleanly. Not to mention it had already built up enough speed all on its own, and spinning rapidly in his flight ensured it'd be quite easy.

He sliced through meat easily, reaching the shoulder to bound off just as fast as he'd started, to quickly stab his blades into the eyes. He left those in, discarding them for new ones as he jumped back.

Unnecessarily cruel he knows, but dammit how else could he avenge their deaths? How else could he try and simmer the growing anger, the growing resentment and want for revenge just underneath the surface?

There's blood on him, but he relishes the feel for once. He's cutting as deep as he can without losing the speed that's been built up, carving out mounds of flesh along its body.

Because those images just won't leave him. He sees them with every blink. With every breath, he remembers.

And when he finally cuts the muscle for its arms, to watch it fall limply away, he sees the stupid girl moving in for the kill.

"Stop!"

Because she has to be an idiot to not have taken note of the time that had passed since he began hacking away.

She notices, seconds late, when the fallen titan who looked unable to fight back, is raising its hand to smack her away and she falters. He's cursing her stupidity.

By then, he'd managed to reach her. By then, he'd grabbed and thrown her out of harm's way. By then, he'd sprained his ankle saving said stupid girl and all he allowed himself was a pained grunt.

But he wasn't going to die. He'd never die in such a way. Even if it hurt and probably worsened the condition of his ankle, he still used the timing of landing weirdly on the back of the titan's hand to leap away.

He was still thinking about their objective, so screw that titan and fuck his revenge. Not that it didn't bother him, it really did but apparently, some brats couldn't learn to follow orders.

So by jumping away, he meant jumping to the right and slashing its mouth open, because Levi wasn't stupid and could still think coherently.

"Eren!" Mikasa cries, seeing his limp body fall forward out of the mouth.

He takes that moment to grab hold of the boy and land on a nearby tree, favoring his right foot, "Oi! We're getting out of here!"

Because they're royally fucked if that titan gets back up.

"Eren...?" She asks in alarm, noting how unresponsive he was.

"I think he's fine. He's alive." He looks down at Eren, slightly annoyed and disgusted, "But filthy."

"Forget about it, we're retreating!"

She hesitates still, looking back.

"Don't forget about the core objective. Isn't it more important to get what you want?" He pins her with a look, "Isn't he an important friend?"

She can only watch as he pulls away and all feelings of resentment for the titan behind her melted away at the moment, "No..I-I..."

Her heart plummets. Had she really forgotten about saving him? Because she knows all she had wanted was to eliminate the threat.

When he glances at her, he notes the somewhat defeated look. She really had forgotten about him. But he notes something entirely else, because behind her, still laying there unable to move and still regenerating, is the female titan.

Silver rivulets catch his eye. Was it really- Was it really crying?

OoO

"Would you let me go already?!" Shippo is struggling, still dangling by the tail, annoyed. Really annoyed.

"Armin, would you like to hold him now?" Connie wearily sighed, having held the kid for the last twenty minutes.

The blonde, Shippo now knew him as Armin, gave him a hesitant look. Not that he was scared of how the child looked but rather...the spunk he held, if one would call it that.

"I-I'm good. He seems to like you anyway."

Shippo gaped incredulously, "Like him? I'm trying to get away from him!" And then he resumed his earlier squirming, "Let me go!"

"You little brat, stay still!"

He directed a glare upwards, "I have a name. It's Shippo." He'd sort of picked Kagome's habit of not being called anything other than his name.

It was like Inuyasha all over again, with this guy's brash words and mannerisms, but he was slightly relieved. So maybe he missed human interaction a little.

"We're here!" There was a bit too much happiness in his tone, and yeah, Shippo hated the guy.

He smelt and heard, rather than saw the large amount of people just outside the towering forests. They were dressed exactly the two behind him, carrying the same gear and weapons.

The machinery they used to get around was really impressive since it allowed them to move faster than the averga human. He also took note of the weapons they held, six blades total.

He didn't think trying to escape would be a good idea. Sure, he has his fox magic and all, but he didn't want to threaten Kagome's chances of trying to be accepted by this group. Besides, he didn't think he'd get far against their 'manuever gear', as he'd heard from some passerby.

The thought made him curl in on himself. Any lingering feelings of joy promptly died, because these people had in fact taken him.

"Looks like Commander Erwin isn't here yet." Armin murmured, glancing around.

"Guess we wait."

Within a couple of minutes, people had begun to gather. "Was is it?" They asked, crowding.

It.

"Is he one of them?"

Them.

They really didn't know anything about youaki. He felt his hands go clammy and his body went rigid.

"Seems kinda sketchy to me." A brown haired girl commented, looking at the child dangling, "Where'd you find him?"

"When we were retreating. We just sorta happened upon him." Connie raised his other hand up, "Had a pack and all too."

"What's inside?" She prodded, seriousness dead, eagerly reaching for the bag, "Is it food?"

Being taken he could handle. But digging through Kagome's things was another matter entirely.

He snapped.

"Don't touch it! Don't you touch it!" Shippo suddenly snarled, snatching the bag away. He directed a galre at all of them. Kagome's most important things were in there. No one but her could touch it!

"Oya, he's quite fierce," She whistled, slightly taken back. "Name's Sasha."

He said nothing to that, clambering onto the pack. "Let me go." He quietly demanded. "I need to leave."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Armin apologetically input, "We don't know what you are, what you can do, and we can't let you go."

"I-!"

"Levi heicho!" The group suddenly cried, looking behind him.

"Eren!" Some people broke off from the group to rush past. Close friends he assumed.

"Mikasa, what happened?!" Gone was Armin's polite voice, replaced by something more serious.

"Eren's fine," They -Mikasa, whoever she was- stressed, "But we've got to bandage him up."

"Oi, where's Erwin?" Another voice asked, more monotonic.

"We're waiting for him actually, but since you're here, look."

And Shippo shivered when he was faced with grey tinted eyes.

Oh god, it was another Sesshomaru. Because only Sesshomaru could scare him shitless -Kagome would never hear such a swear word come out of his mouth- without having to do anything but stare him down.

"What is this?"

"Not to sure but we picked him up a while back."

He clutched the bag closer, "L-Let me go."

"Give him to Hanji."

And then his heart was hammering away in his chest, because Kagome wasn't here. Kagome wasn't here to talk some sense into them, wasn't there to smooth things over like she always did.

She was human, like these people and he wasn't. That hadn't bothered him before but now he was in a whole new world, where he was pretty sure youkai were unheard of.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him and that thought terrified him. He sucked in a breath, "Don't I get a say?"

Shut up please.

"Don't I have a right?"

Stop trembling.

"Don't I have any freedom?"

The tears gathered, he was so weak.

"Don't I get to go home?"

They sharpened, those cold, cold eyes, freezing him to the spot.

"No."

End of Chapter 5

(Author's rambles: Ahhh you didn't think I'd actually kill off Petra, did you?! I love her! :D I couldn't do it.

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on titans or Inuyasha

Chapter 6: Using them to her advantage part 2

Aurou had always thought he'd die a painful death, eaten by the titans like all his other friends. But, he preferred this way too. Or at least he thought he had died.

Sleepily blinking up at him, Petra never looked more beautiful. Stained in her own blood, hair disheveled, she was a sight to see.

Because she was breathing, she was warm to the touch. Not a body to be left behind.

Pertra was alive.

"Aurou?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where are the others? And Eren, what about Eren?" She asked, putting a hand to her head. "Levi Heicho?"

Did she not remember? He took a look at her pallid skin, her bloody clothes, remembered how she'd almost died. He wouldn't blame her for not remembering.

"I-I'm going to rest for a bit." Petra spoke suddenly, blinking rapidly in an attempt to stave off the sleepiness.

"No, wait. Stay awake." Aurou said quickly, shaking her a bit.

She gave him a tired smile, "Just for a bit."

"Perta. Pertra. Petra!" He called her name repeatedly, he shook her just a little bit harder, but she still closed her eyes. And she didn't stir afterwards.

OoO

"Oh ho, what is this? What is this?"

Shippo flinched away from the exuberant voice, pushing hard against the hand holding him. He was still upside down, but the pack had remained with him.

"Not to sure. Levi heicho said he's all yours." Connie mumbled, thrusting the kid forward. He was just as eager to leave, since entering the Survey Corps, having learned of Hanje's interesting fixation of titans.

So, she was an odd ball and he didn't want to around her all that much. Connie deposited the bag in one of the carts, and high tailed it out of there.

"You're adorable aren't you? Ne, ne, what are you? A Titan?" Leering eyes and a wide grin stared him down, not at all phased at the sudden retreat of the other person.

He pushed down the urge to tremble, when he was handed over to her, tail and all. What was this? Why was she so... nice?

And it wasn't nice-nice like Kagome, but different. It felt fake. Her eyes -hidden behind glasses- were so eager. He wanted to hide, wanted Kagome to come get him quickly.

She looked like the hunter and he was the prey.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Hanji Zoe." She sent a smile down at him, keeping him at arms length. "Does it hurt?" She was speaking about his tail being held.

Kagome had always taught him to be polite. Well okay, so maybe he'd been somewhat of a jerk to those people back then, but this was a girl. He couldn't exactly bring himself to be rude, and so he hesitantly spoke.

"It's fin-"

"UWAH!"

And let lose a startled cry, jerking away even when he didn't want to. Why was she so loud?

"IT SPEAKS! DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT?!"

She was shaking by now, and he felt even more unsure of the situation.

"A-Are you alright?"

"THERE! THERE, DID ANYONE HEAR THAT AS WELL?!" She lifted him up, absolutely enthralled. "Name! Do you have a name?!"

A shiver crawled up his spine. "S-Shippo." He choked out, stomach rolling in terror. "K-Konnichiwa. I-I...I'm Shippo."

"Ahh, you already have one! That's too bad, I was thinking of naming you." She murmured, "Well whatever, it's fine."

And then she was back to appraising his body. "Are you hungry?" She fingered his choice of clothes, "Where did you get these clothes?"

With shallow breaths and a small voice, he spoke, "From...From houses." A dry swallow, "From m-my mother."

"Mother?! You have a mother? Is she like you?" Something glittered in her eyes. "Where is your mother, Shippo?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, because she was asking so many questions and he was still so confused.

"I don't know...I-I was coloring when they took me." He was drawing the trees, "I just wanted to color." Some tears slipped. "I was waiting for her."

Hanji was amazed. She was enchanted by this boy, Shippo. He had a tail and fox like feet with pointed ears. Were there animal based titans? Even more so, he was holding a conversation with her.

He was feeling fear, he was crying. His facial expressions mirrored the tone of his voice.

"What is your mother? What are you?" She stressed, slightly squeezing him. "Where did you come from?"

He felt like the world would swallow him up whole. It would devour him, they would all would. With their insistent questioning and eager hands, their wide eyes and curling smiles. Be it these humans or the things that roamed the lands.

He wondered why Kagome was always the one that hurt, even when she tried to be so kind to everyone. He wondered why they could never be left alone.

Slight shifting to reach into his vest, he bit his lip. Why was he so powerless?

"...Why?"

"Eh?" She sounded horribly confused.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" He gulped down the terror, steadying the fluttering of his heart.

"Go away please."

Clutching the small triangular vegetation in his hands, "Let me go." Because he really didn't want to do it but he would if he had to. "We can pretend this never happened and go our separate ways."

Bargaining with her.

She pursues her lips, tilting her head. "Why?"

He sucked in breath, and prayed that this would be enough. He poured all he had into it.

"FOX FIRE!"

When Hanje has dropped him in alarm, he's already making a run for it. "Wait!" She protests, shaking her arm in panic as the fire licks at her clothes. "Stop!"

He snatches Kagome's bag up, and transforms. Into the usual pink balloon eyed creature he usually dons to make quick get aways.

He's moving quickly. Because Hanji wasn't sincere. Connie wasn't sincere, nor Armin. None of these people were sincere.

"Oi! Wait!"

They're calling for him, he doesn't care. So long as he can get to the branch above him and away. Back to Kagome.

"Stupid kid..."

"Wha-?"

He's barely looked back before he feels the pain in the back of his head.

"Shippo!"

The scary guy from before he notes, falling downwards. Up ahead, Kagome's rushing towards him, face contorted in fear, she's so far away he's sure that no one will hear her call his name.

"...SHIPPO!"

OoO

Shippo's falling. She can't believe she'd taken so long to reach him.

"Shippo!"

Kagome could only hope they'd hear her call him, that they could all talk it out and clear up any misunderstandings.

But, her hope is dashed when they begin to move out. Up ahead, she feels them all moving out of the forest.

'I can't...'

She sees Shippo limp body being carried away.

He was hers. And she was his. That was how it'd been even before this new world.

Kagome didn't want any more regrets. She had far too many now. And Shippo wasn't going to become one of them any time soon.

End of chapter 6

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter 7: Pursuit

It soon became clear to Kagome that at her current speed, she'd never catch up to them. And that in turn meant, she'd lose Shippo.

So she back tracked. Even if she hated moving away from where she truly wanted to go, she'd have a much better chance at catching up and getting back her son.

When she came upon them, feasting on another of their kind, she stepped back in anxiety. Her stomach dropped, this was easily the most dangerous thing she could ever do.

"...Psst!" She half whispered, calling to one of the bigger ones. "...Over here!"

The giant lazily looked up at her, groaning, and Kagome flinched. She could see the blood and meat smeared over it's mouth. Already, it was getting up.

"Come on, closer."

It lumbered over.

Directly under neath her, she can see everything. Its looking up at her, reaching, moaning. Really, if she'd the choice, she would never have come near one of them willingly. But then Shippo popped up into her mind, and Kagome felt her resolve harden.

'He's all I have left.'

She jumped.

OoO

When Shippo wakes, Hanji is hovering over him. The cart he is in is bumpy and uncomfortable.

"Oh, you're awake." She gives him a pleasant smile, "You're up earlier than expected."

He immediately scoots back, only to find his hands are tied. His face falls.

"Sorry about that," She apologizes, "But to be fair, you did burn me."

Shippo clenches his teeth, "You took me hostage."

"Oh don't be so uptight." Hanji waves him away, "We just need to do a few tests on you, that's all."

"...Tests?" His eyes go wide.

"You'll be fine. I'll be extra gentle with you." She reassures, then sullenly adds, "Not like Bean and Sawney though."

He immediately begins to look around. The trees are so far behind, Kagome's so far away. His lip trembles.

"...Wah... "

"Shippo-chan?"

"She didn't get me, she didn't save me. " He's sniffling, trying his hardest not to cry, before yelling, "I-Inuyaasha!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Wahhh, Inuyasha you idiot, come save me already!"

"Calm down, who's Inuyasha?"

Shippo cries even louder. He clenches his eyes shut, "Inuyasha!"

"Oi, make him quiet down already." Levi scathingly remarks.

He's heaving, gasping for air, choking. "I-Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Kirara!"

"Shh Shippo-chan, the titans will hear you."

She presses a finger to his lip but he shakes her off. The tears plop down his cheeks. He suddenly let's loose a cry, throwing his head back, "_Kagome_!"

With that cry, the ground begins to shake.

"Kagome! Kagome, wahhh, Kagome!"

"What's going on?" She whispers, looking around.

_...Thud... Thud... Thud..._

Shippo is shrilly crying, "Kagome, where are you?!"

"Over there!" Armin points behind him, "Titan spotted!" To his horror, there are two. They're abnormals, with the way they're running. "He's making too much noise!"

"Shut that kid up already!" Levi orders, switching his horse so it gallops beside them. The whole formation speeds up at Erwin's command.

The titans begin to catch up as well.

"Kagome! Please save me! Kagome!"

"I'm so sorry Shippo-chan..!" Hanje cries, clenching her fist. With it, she delivers a blow to his head.

"Kago-! Kuh!"

He's falling to the side when it happens, smacking against the wood with a thud.

"SHIPPO!"

The sky lights up pink. The titans groan in pain, almost tripping, but begin to quicken their pace.

"Shippo!" Kagome's angry cry pierces the silence, "Shippo, wake up!"

"What the hell...?" Jean whispers.

It is then they see it. The tiny girl perched behind the running titan, gripping its hair. She looks so fierce, glaring at them all. Pink sparks flicker around her, crackling.

"What in the world!?" Connie yells, "Is she riding it?!"

From afar, they all see her mouth opening and closing, words lost in the wind. She yells desperately but they turn their attention to the kit unconscious.

"Did he bring her here?" Mikasa, from the other cart asks. She sends him a look, "Do we still keep him?"

Their answer is decided when pink streaks beside them.

"She's such a lousy shot!" Connie grumbles. He only laughs when more arrows seemingly miss their targets, landing far up ahead.

"Do see engage her?" Armin questions, speeding up his own horse.

"It'd be better to outrun her until we reach the walls, we'd have a better advantage that way." Erwin replies. Levi casts a hateful look at his sprained leg.

'Useless.'

He could do so much more if it weren't for his damned leg. He can only agree in defeat.

The horses lurch forward, refusing to go any further to everyone's panic and confusion. They rear back instead. Up ahead, pink sprouts from the ground, enclosing them in a dome.

Armin quakes, "What... What happened?"

They all turn eyes backward, to the girl smiling in smug triumph. It soon turns icy as her titans slow to a stop in front of them.

They all shift nervously, glancing back and forth between one another.

"I told you to stop." She angrily clips, shimming down the titan's arm. "I want Shippo back." She walks forward, the barrier distorting around her.

Levi has his sword out instantly, "Do we trust her?" He asks Erwin.

Kagome pursues her lips, "I don't care if you don't trust me. Shippo. Now."

Hanji shifts him closer. The act does not go unnoticed by her. She narrows her eyes and turns to her, "Are you the one who took him?'

The air turns tense as Hanji and Kagome stare one another down, "No. Not me."

"Who then? Who took my little boy?"

Connie and Armin flinch guilty at the tone.

"We didn't mean any harm." Armin soothes, dread filling him. "We thought- think he's a titan."

If possible, things go from bad to worse as she angrily asks, "A what?"

"Titan... The thing you... rode on." He amends, quietly filling her in on what she did. Outside, the titans moan gingerly, looking at them inside but never daring to step forward.

That confuses everyone. Why? Why weren't they coming closer, and why hadn't the girl been eaten? Why was she not dead?

"Shippo would never hurt anyone on purpose, nor would he eat people!" She defends.

With a brisk walk, she snatches Shippo from Hanji, ignoring how everyone tensed. Hanji let it happen, silently mourning the loss of a subject but unwilling to let anyone die for it.

"We can't just let you leave." Erwin announced," You have unsual.. talents."

She threw a look behind her, uncaring of the fact she'd wanted to meet humans for so long before. Humans sucked. "I decline. You've made a horrible first impression."

"Yeah, well so have you." Connie muttered, only to be whaled on by Jean.

"I don't care. So long as Shippo is safe, you all can stuff it." She snaps her fingers, and uncurling from one of the titan's fingers, everyone gasps. Levi feels his eyes widen.

Petra and Aurou roll from its grasp onto the floor with a small thud. While unconscious, they were clearly alive by the rise and fall of their chests.

"These two were in the forest fighting that female 'titan'. I suggest you not engage her again, nor leave anyone else behind." She doesn't mention that she'd silently fed them power to make them unconscious when she happened upon them.

Her eyes soften for a bit at the two, "Luck will not be so kind to everyone."

She smooths back Shippo's hair, revealing the small bump now forming from the rough treatment earlier. And frowns. Her icy demeanour returns, "Leave now. I'll let you live since Shippo wasn't taken."

Inwardly, she feels killer intent swirl within her. She would like nothing more than to watch them cry out in horror for trying to steal her only hope in this dreadful world. Instead, the innocence still within her pleaded that they go free. She let the innocence win.

It's only when the group is far out of sight, and that she's retreated to a safe distance, that she begins to wake Shippo.

His eyes little open some minutes later, the ache of his head ever present but minuscule. He wakes to her blue eyes and comforting touch.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

Shippo blurts out something she didn't expect from a kidnapped child.

"They have your bag!"

Her world comes to a standstill.

"What?"

"Your bag, Kagome! Everything!"

Inside, the jewel laughs.

Forgotten in the commotion of successfully and suspiciously getting away- while celebrating the fact Aurou and Petra had miraculously survived the attack of the female titan- Kagome's pack lay innocently forgotten, next to a certain unconscious Titan shifter and ever attentive adoptive sister.

End of chapter 7

(Hopefully this chapter was satisfactory to you all. R&R :) Tell me your thoughts of what is happening and what I could maybe incorporate in future ideas. )

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfections Lover


	8. Chapter 8

(Author's rambles: I think my biggest hurdle in writing has to be my inability to write action without putting emotion in every decision. So I decided to try to write more straight forward. I hope its not an inconvenience for anyone. Please enjoy. And thank you to all who reviewed. I do read them all and they really spurred me to write this chapter over a course of a few days. You're all awesome.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or Inuyasha

Chapter 8: Reconcile

There was some commotion as to what had transpired in the absence of Levi seeing his fallen comrades and how the strange woman came upon them. Tensions rose. The most startling thing of all in the change of events was how a titan managed to not only hold, transport, but also safely carry the two the distance without taking a bite out of them.

Questions bubbled over.

"Do we wake them?"

"How?"

"That women is a monster!"

"What about those two? They need to be questioned!"

Levi gave the unconscious duo a once over, before dismounting.

"Shut up. We'll speculate later. Our main goal is returning to the walls without any additional casualties." What he really meant was 'touch them and die.'

Most quieted. He turned to Erwin, who nodded. "We'll rest here for a bit. Everyone, be on guard."

A while later, after he had led his horse to water, Levi turned to look at the pile of bodies in the other carts. He silently appraised the strange woman for helping his two members not become apart of it. And connected the pieces of when he came back to find the two gone, having assumed the filthy titans had gotten them.

Petra and Aurou are placed next to Eren afterward. He pulls out the two's armbands, the ones he ripped off, and places it in their pockets. Around him, others are not so lucky.

Friends are no longer there. He hears them murmuring to one another in anguish.

Why? Why them? Why not someone else?

He tilts his head back, glances once more at his small unconscious squad, and begins to walk over to the sobbing pile of one member.

Whether it be in death or their living embodiment, they all lived. And that is proof enough of their existence. When the member hears this, he collapses into a mess.

Levi simply scowls, letting him have his moment before walking off. In his mind, he recalls that shitty titan. And again is reminded of the strange woman.

The next time he saw her, if he ever would, he'd take her into questioning.

"Time to move out!"

OoO

If there was ever a time Kagome had wished she'd thought things out, this would be one of them. On her, she held a quiver of arrows and a bow. That was it.

She'd long ago dismissed the titans, warily watching them lumber away from her. The marks they had sustained from her powers both dissolved and remained. What was left in their place happened to the newly formed scars of regenerated skin.

Their pack, everything they'd managed to salvage and keep were in that bag taken with the strange group.

"What do we do now Kagome?" Shippo asks. His demeanor saddens, "If only I'd protected your bag more."

She tries not to let the loss of her wonderful pack get in the way. Some day, some how, she'd get it back, even if it took years.

"It's not your fault," She soothes. "We'll find it." She looks up, into the direction they'd gone to. "For now, we should look for some food and make camp. If we keep heading this way, we may run into them again."

Her mood soured a little at the thought.

Their first experience with humans made her temper simmer. Remembering how they'd dared to try and take Shippo made her blood boil.

"I..I don't like them." He admits, "They're different from _before_. A lot different." He could deal with the shunning and name calling, but being under heavy guard and possible examination scared him.

From what he'd known, humans who generally got the idea to examine things tended to kill the subject. Remembering the crazed woman made him shiver, but also recall a little piece of information.

"Ne, Kagome." What did she say to him again?

"Yeah?" They're scouting the area.

"Those monsters, I think they're known as 'titans' in this world."

"Ti..tans?" Very strange. What access to information did this world possess?

"Yeah. The people who uh had me called them that." He mumbles, "They were leaving to some walls."

"What good can walls do?"

_'A place of refuge probably.'_

Kagome ignores the Shikon, instead spotting something else she didn't expect to see.

"A horse?" She muses aloud.

It stood there, neighing in anticipation. It trotted a little, but otherwise remained in that spot. "I wonder what it's doing?"

"Eugh." Shippo recoils back, "There's a body." He points out.

"Wait here." She cautions. "But stay on guard." Kagome wanders over, slowly. The horse remains, glancing over at her but not budging.

She sees the blood stains on the leaves of a nearby bush. A closer inspection reveals the remains of a soldier. Kagome adverts her eyes, saying a quick prayer. Instead, she focuses on the chestnut mare.

"Ne," She coaxes softly, "Would you like to come with me?"

There's a shift of backward peddling.

"I won't hurt you." Kagome steadily puts her hands up, "Look." Shifts closer, "I'll help you."

A few minutes of coaxing go by and she manages to sucessfully lead the mare away. When she comes back, they're both beaming.

"She's pretty."

"Very." She's searching through the satchels attached. Inside them, Kagome finds a canteen, some dried food, and to her pleasant surprise, a map.

"What's that?" Shippo hops on her shoulder. When he realizes what she has, he brightens considerably. "Oh wow, look it's even marked!"

A quick analysis reveals the map to show the forest they were just in, a marker circled, and the presence of three walls that encompassed most of the area on the map.

"Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina?" She reads aloud, looking at the forest of giant trees they'd been residing in. "From what the map says, we're already in Wall Maria."

Shippo tilts his head, "Maybe that's what the giant wall was from way back, remember?"

She nods, having remembered the absolute awe they'd felt upon seeing it. And the hope that they'd meet humans. Months later, they'd all but given up on that notion.

"We're already near the forest of giant trees, and Wall Rose looks really close by. Those strange people were talking of retreating. It makes sense. " He recalls.

They spot a titan in the far distance, coming towards them and decide to make for the marker circled first.

"Do you think they'll be anyone else there?"

"If they want to regret hitting you, they're better not be."

While he knows his mother isn't neccesarily a malious person, he preens at the attention she shows.

The next few hours on horse back are spent in silence. Neither one minds, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to make idle chatter.

When they come upon the 'marker', which they soon realize to be more of a luxurious castle stationed between land and its bridge, they're back to talking.

"It sorta reminds me of home, the fancy Feudal castles."

"If you ignore the English differences, yeah."

"How're we gonna get inside?" He questions the large closed doors leading inside.

"Maybe you can float up over and see if there's a way to unlock it." Kagome expands her senses, "There's noone inside."

Shippo gives her a nod, "Okay. Are there any uh titans?"

A shake of her head. "None in the vincity but be quick about it. I'd like to limit outside contact as much as possible if there's a place to take shelter."

While her little boy is gone, she takes the time to survey the surronding foresty. There's no immediate creek or stream, but she surmises that can always be gathered later. What really interested her was if there was any game to be caught. She and Shippo were in dire need of protein versus the effects of edible plants.

'Maybe there's some equipment to be found inside.'

The castle looked well cared for, and its walls seemed sturdy enough to keep wandering titans out. Not that many bothered them, maybe a few strays. From what she witnessed, they seemed much more interested in the group they encountered today.

Before she can gather the strength to get angry, the doors slowly creak open.

"Ugh, so heavy."

She's helping wrench open the door in a matter of seconds. "Nice work Shippo. You really saved us." What would she do without her little savior?

Ignoring the desire to bask in her favor, he begins to speak. "The place looks like its been used recently."

They lead Suzumu, as dubbed by Shippo in his earlier thoughts along the ride, inside to the stables.

And as Shippo had commented, the place really had been used recently. She found the place to be thoroughly cleaned, with only a few traces of dust here and there. Beds had been made, things stacked neatly, and she found the food wares to have been depleted.

"Seems like a neat freak went through here." She shrugged, "Less cleaning for me I guess."

"This place is really, really big."

"Maybe we can find some weapons? And other things."

Most of the day is spent rifling through the rooms, gathering what they thought was most important.

"Ahh, of course there wouldn't be any bows or arrows." She pouts, "Why isn't there any? Its not as is if this world is crazy advanced like ours."

Shippo is picking through the weird gear he'd seen on the group. In the few books stacked in the library, they'd managed to learn the year was 850, and titans had been ruling for little over a century. They'd safely assumed the two worlds had little connection, other than the fact the Shikon was as twisted as ever.

"These Survery Corps., why do you think they do what they do? Why would they venture out the walls?"

Kagome shakes her head, "I don't know. The book doesn't mention much of them. And I can't really read it well, being English and all." She rubs her temples. Another reason why she should've paid more attention to her studies in the Fuedal Era instead of taking those easy days off.

She was kind of glad her dad had given her an extra boost in speaking English before he'd died. Conversing with the English people from before had been a little bit more easier. And boy was she glad she'd taught Shippo too.

She puts those out of her head, instead focusing on how dirty she felt.

"Let's go take a bath." She suggets, patting at their clothes. "I feel awful."

He's all too willing, "Yeah. Maybe we can use those spare clothes in the store rooms."

Kagome gives him a once over, laughs, and picks him up. "Hopefully they have smaller ones for you. Lets wash ours too."

"You're not that much bigger too, you know."

OoO

"Hey, what's this?" Jean pokes it.

"Isn't that the kid's pack?" Connie snatches it up, "It is!"

Armin walks up, "I guess it was lost in the commotion of, well, that girl getting that boy back." He shudders at the memory.

There's a shared silence.

"Should we open it?" Connie debates. "I mean, there's no one around to stop us."

"You'll wake Eren. Be quiet." Mikasa warns from her spot. She'd spotted the pack before, but ignored it in favor of Eren.

They're nearing the walls, and most could feel the tension. But first, it was decided to let the horses rest a second time.

From the other side of the small cart, next to Aurou, Petra groans.

"Maybe we should wait."

"Damn well you will, brats. Keep quiet."

The group startles at Levi's voice. He glares at them, eyeing the bag. Answers of that strange women could potentially be in that bag, but there was no time to dick around. They needed to safely return and regroup.

"Leave it." He tosses it back, and turns a narrowing gaze to them, "Got it?"

They scatter.

He silently lets loose a sigh. Things were getting out of hand. What would they report back to the goddamned superiors? Knowing them, they'd outright demand the Jaeger brat.

Well, he wouldn't think much about it. That was Erwin's headache.

Beside them, Eren is begining to stir.

End of chapter 8

Author's rambles: Hope this satisfies you all until next time :)


	9. Chapter 9: Recollections

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or Inuyasha

(Author's rambles: Oh man you guys have NO idea how the amount of reviews I happened to get overnight for the last chapter made me feel upon reading them! You're so cool! They really got me hyped up. And I tried really hard to get this up in record time. I will try to keep my old and new writing together.)

Chapter 9: Recollections

In Eren's dream, he's reliving his earlier youth 3 years ago. Wall Rose is still protecting them, Mikasa is ever attentive, Armin is starry eyed about the outside world, and his mother is still alive. They're arguing again as usual, but it's the profound simplicity of it all that concerns him.

It's a dream he knows he should wake from. To impede the oncoming grief he knows he will wake to, but being able to see his mother's face again fills him with such yearning, he doesn't do anything.

Her smiling face, the chores he hated doing day in and day out, and the shadow of a father he never really knew but loved, encompass his whole world.

Only when Mikasa's insistent name-calling pierece the haze of dreams, does he wake. He doesn't wish to, but is ultimately ripped from that bittersweet wish.

His heart is heavy with emotions when he opens his eyes. The cart that'd carried him up until now is uncomfortable. How had he managed to sleep for long?

"Eren.."

He finds Mikasa's grey eyes searching his own in concern. For a moment, he hurts all over. And is soon hit with the realization of earlier memories as the fog clears. Alarms sound in his head.

"You shouldn't get up." She urges, "Rest."

"The female titan?" The words wrench themselves from his throat before he realizes it.

Mikasa shifts unpleasantly, gauging the situation, before she makes up her mind, "It got away."

Memories. His experiences in the forest with his short lengthed squad members. They threat to overwhelm him in their entirety.

Eren sees his fallen comrades in his mind. How he couldn't save them. Had failed to do his duty. And been beaten by that titan in their battle.

"What is this?" He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. "Did you save me again?"

He hunches over, "Why…me? Why?" The panicked gasps leaving him are rising.

"Eren?"

He turns crazed eyes on Mikasa. The pain of his nails digging into his palm are mere sensations that millions of years away now.

"Why not them?!"

Petra is bleeding out. Gunther is hanging limply. Aurouo is gone. And Eldo is two eaten pieces in the forest. The screams of horror echo disgustingly.

She reaches a hand out to him, "Eren, calm do-"

"No!" He slaps it away, shuts his eyes to the world. Why is he so powerless? "Everyone deserved a chance to live! And she- she..!"

Grey eyes, darker than Mikasa's, gaze apathetically in his memories. He wants to destroy that image. The thing that took them away to a place far, far away.

"I-I just wanted to save them." The voice breaks. "I..I wanted to know them."

He doesn't even realize he'd begun to cry until the tear drops plop onto his hands. Why? Why did this-?

"Compose yourself." The words startle him in their indifference. His eyes widen in sudden anger. Who would even dare? "Stop whimpering like a fool."

He finds Levi looming over him from beside the cart atop his horse.

"Levi heicho!"

"They've served their purpose as solders of the Survey Corps." His lips turn downward, "Don't defile their memory like that."

"B-But…" He wipes his eyes, "You didn't see what she-"

"What was that?" Levi's eyes narrow dangerously.

"N-Nothing!"

"Eren…" Mikasa gently touches his shoulder. "It's not hopeless." He questions her, and she softly gestures to the side of him. He finds himself wearily looking in that direction, and his breath catches. A lump forms in his throat.

"Mikasa…! Is that really?"

Petra and Aurou are bloodied from what he sees, but clearly alive. Why hadn't he looked sooner? So caught up in his emotions, he hadn't even bothered to really check his surroundings.

In a way, he surmises this is a good thing. Because the tears are flowing again, they won't stop, and he's crying like that night when he first lost his mom.

Mikasa is questioning if he's okay but he's so relived he scoops her into a hug. He's squeezing her close to him, murmuring nonsense. And she's so indescribably embarrassed, "E-Eren…" Still, she doesn't push him away, but reddens considerably. "Wipe your nose."

He half laughs at his hopelessness.

Levi shakes his head, "Stupid kids." He rides on away, clenching onto the emblems of his other two lost subordinates. The two would have their moment.

OoO

After his cry fest, which he'd come to later deny if asked about it, Mikasa informs him of the bad news.

While Aurou's and Petra's miraculous survival certainly boosted morale, they'd ultimately failed their mission. Rising concerns of what would be done to him would be discussed, but she dismissed them all.

"I won't let them take you." She resolves, having left the warmth of her precious 'brother'.

"Damn..right."

"Aurou...!" Eren is getting up before he knows it. A sharp pain sends him back down. "You're still not fully recovered." Mikasa's also pushing him down, "Don't make any sudden movements."

"Ha, need your girlfriend to baby you?" He weakly pushes himself up, "I thought you were better than that." And momentarily loses his balance, interrupted by, "Stop talking like that!"

"What the? Petra!" Aurou rights himself to help her up. "You okay?"

She punches him lightly from her curled up position, "Enough with the superior talk, idiot."

"Petra! Aurou!" Mikasa doesn't let him up, but Eren is fine with that. "What happened?" He can't believe what he's seeing. "You were hurt so bad before." The next part, he finds incredibly hard to say, "I mean, I saw you-" He doesn't finish, "I saw-"

Petra touches his arm, "Eren.." He finds her kind eyes looking at him. She offers a tiny smile, "Don't force yourself."

Aurou crosses his arms, "Yeah. Wouldn't want you crying-"

The cart jerks. His jaw snaps the delicate appendage in his mouth.

"Agh!"

To say the least, Eren was relieved to see non-threatening blood spraying into the air. While Aurou is trying to compose himself, none take notice of the figure making their way over.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Levi murmurs, smacking Eren upside the head. Mikasa directs a glare at him as Eren and everyone else realizes what's happening.

"Levi heicho!"

Petra and Aurou are looking towards him. In their still recovering state, they whole heartedly salute him and bow, "We're sorry heicho! We failed to protect Eren!" In their sincerest voices, "Please punish us for our incompetence!"

"H-Hey, there's no need to go that far." Eren uneasily amends. He glances at Levi, "Right? Shouldn't you guys just focus on recovering?"

Petra directs a look at him, masked by something else entirely, "We failed in our mission." She shakes her head, "And put you in harms way."

"That's right kid. We completely botched up, and disgraced the Survey Corps with this incident."

"Please heicho, punish us!"

There's a moment of tense silence, before Levi gives a "Tch! Fine, whatever."

Two cries of happiness, "Heicho!"

"For this muck up, you'll be cleaning all the rooms for a month."

Eren let loose a rueful smile, 'Of course it'd be something like that.'

"Yes, heicho!"

"Every day." He adds as an after thought. "You too, Jaegar. I told you to shut up earlier."

"Hhahhhh?!"

"Got something you wanna say?"

"N-No..." He defeatedly admits. "Nothing at all."

"I'll help too." Mikasa quietly pips up.

"Eren, Petra, Aurou."

They snap to attention. "Yes, heicho?"

The air seemed to drop a few degrees, "There better be a lenghty report of what transpired in the forest."

Petra looks visibly struck, and Aurou ducks his head down. Eren, too, feels the effects of remembering what happened. Especially having failed to defeat that titan, and putting such burden on them all.

"Heicho..."

'This is all my fault.'

He sullenly looks down, and is assaulted with the sight of a very bright, yellow bag.

"Uh, heicho?" He hesitantly prods the bag, "What's this?"

All eyes turn to the mysterious pack.

"Hell if I know." He recalls that strange brat, the one who cried and cried. "It was on some kid we took, but we lost him."

Bag forgotten, Eren rears back. "Kid?! You lost a kid?!" What doesn't add up, he ignores. "Where is he now?"

"Gone." Levi eyes the bag. Would it hurt to look? Knowing Hanji, he'd get an earful from that annoyance if he investigated without her knowledge.

"How?!"

"An unknown woman came to take him back." Mikasa inputs, drawing the attention. She unknowingly grabs ahold of his clothes, "She took him with the help of three or so titans."

"What are you saying, Mikasa?" Eren regards her cautiously, almost hysterical. "Titans helping a human?" The group falls in uneasy silence, because most of them can't even comprehend the actions of such abnormality. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's true." She insists, "She took the boy after he began to cry."

"Wait…" Aurou interrupts suddenly. "This woman… Did she have black hair? Strange clothing? And blue eyes?"

"How do you know about her?" Levi hops the gun in an instant.

He wasn't too sure on the details, but could clearly recall the burning blue eyes. He'd been reminded of Eren in that moment; the insane emotions he displayed when reminded of what the titans had done to his family. The savagery that existed within there also reminded him of a wild animal willing to fight to the death.

Aurou's eyes shift uneasily to Petra, who regards him with equal interest. She still didn't remember, but if Levi heicho was questioning him, he'd have to spill the beans.

"That woman," He begins, "She was there when I lost consciousness."

Eren doesn't remember, and voices it.

"That's right. You'd already transformed by then. After everyone but Petra di-" A shake of his head to compose himself. He would get through this, "After Petra was injured underneath that titan's foot."

There are sharp intakes of breath as comprehension begins to show. Aurou focuses on the story, not daring to look at her. "Eren transformed. I… I was there, in shock." He clenches his eyes shut, skipping over the gruesome parts.

"I couldn't move. And it's great I didn't. I mean, I heard Petra a couple seconds later." He gathers the courage to look up, and soon wishes he hadn't.

She remembers. It's written all over her pale face, from her wide eyes to her arms hugging her body.

"Heicho…" She murmurs quietly, picking off. "I was saying heicho's name and… and…" Her hand gingerly goes to her head, "When I woke up, Aurou was holding me. We were headed somewhere using his 3D gear. And then… I fell asleep."

She fearfully looks to him for clarification. "What happened?"

Here, he hesitates. "Before, after I realized that you were still alive, I went to you."

Eren looks away. He'd completely ignored the two, thinking there was no hope. Now, he wished he'd had enough sense to stay behind with them.

"The only weird thing was, well.."

"Spit it out." Levi orders.

"There was this rimmed...light surrounding Petra. Like a wall. I couldn't get inside no matter what I did."

"Was it pink?" Mikasa inquires. "Like a dome?"

"Y-Yeah." Aurou confirms. "Even weirder, it suddenly reached out to me. I don't know what happened after, but when I woke, Petra was still unconscious." Something in his demeanor becomes guarded.

"There was a titan nearby." Alarm appears on Petra's face but she says nothing. "I really thought I needed to engage it. But, it couldn't even come in. It tried to, but eventually, that dome struck back at it." He remembers the awe he felt upon seeing it, the lights shimmering. "The titan reacted as if its weak spot was cut."

"What?" Eren blurts, "How?"

"Quiet Jaegar."

"It reacted the same way. What really got me was that it groaned in pain and died rather quickly." He rubs his hair, "I was so confused, and even checked the dome multiple times. It didn't attack me. I figured it was safe enough to leave." He pauses to gather his thoughts.

"Petra woke, and then fainted. I kept going, but I wasn't sure where to go."

From there he recalls stopping to rest and check his gas, when suddenly the ground began to shake. Anxious, he'd investigated.

And happened upon her.

"Her?" Petra asks.

He nods. "When I saw her, she saw me. I don't know how, but she looked straight at me. It was like, like she had some freaky sixth sense."

He'd backed up, and it was then he noticed the titans the girl acquainted herself with.

OoO

_"You! What're you doing?!" Aurou calls down, pressing himself to the tree. "It's dangerous! Get away from them!"_

_The mysterious girl is staring straight up at him, from atop her perch. She regards him anxiously, before something dawns on her, "You're… okay."_

_The titans are also peering up at him. He knows he's quite safe in the trees, while they're down there, but he shifts back uneasily. He presses the unconscious Petra closer to him._

_'What the hell am I supposed to do?!'_

_The girl is contemplating, calm as ever even as they groan in unbridled hunger. _

_"Where is the rest of your team headed?" She calls up, "Why're you out here anyways?" When he fails to answer, she directs her attention to the woman in his arms. "Is she okay?"_

_The transition from him to Petra makes Aurou tense even more. Seeing this, the girl humbles herself, bowing for some odd reason. She holds the pose, "Kagome. My name's Kagome." _

_When she rights herself, Kagome offers a small smile. "What's your name?"_

_He's not sure what course of action he should take and lets fear take hold. "None of your business!"_

_The smile disappears, "Oh?" She frowns, "But I saved you two." She shakes her head, "No matter." _

_The group of titans begin to groan in intensity. She lets loose a breath, "Time to get going, I guess." What startles him is the light that'd begun to slowly emit from her, the air seemingly warming up._

_"I-It can't be…!"_

_Her sees her expression change, "I've wasted enough time here." Underneath her, the groans turn more fearful and uneasied. "Perhaps, there will be a use for you?" _

_He steps back, wondering what the hell she meant. Who was she?_

_"Just to be on the safe side."_

_He doesn't realize he's already been caught, until he sees that same light sprinkling down on him. Just like before with Petra._

_"You! Back then!" He staggers, "It..was you!" His vision is blackening. What did she do? How? _

_And then nothing. _

OoO

There is silence after he finishes, each questioning the insanity they'd been slapped with. Petra clenches her hands, "What happened after that heicho?" She looks up, eyes shining with hope, "Did you come save us?"

He finds it difficult to douse that flame, "No. The mission was the priority."

"After we saved Eren from the titan, we left." Mikasa looks to Eren at this, who to her defeat, only looks still shocked at the new found information. "The kid we had soon was taken away, and here we are."

"This is crazy," He begins again. "How-How is this possible? Controlling titans?"

"It's not all that far fetched, Eren." Petra entertains, pushing the hurt back. "Look, you're human, and yet, you can become a titan. Why can't there be titan controlling people out there?" She looks out to the open scenery, "This place is still unexplored."

"Until you see the extent of her powers for yourself, I won't hold it against you to deny the possibility." Aurou gives him a hard look, "But if that time ever comes, you mustn't hesitate to open your mind to it."

"Okay.." He concedes, dropping the subject if only to remedy everyone's unease. "But, what happens now?"

Eyes slide to Levi. He regards Eren blandly, "Don't be stupid. We continue with the plan to retake Wall Maria, with or without the brass' permission."

"But how?" He stresses.

Levi waves him away, "Who cares about the goddamned details? Erwin will take care of it."

The group begins to slow. Up ahead, the walls come into view.

"Damn, back already?" Levi throws a look up, "Eren." He calls, catching the boy's attention. "When we make it inside, sit still and shut your mouth."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't say a word."

"I don't understand."

The eyes that glance back at him causes Eren to shrink back. "You'll understand soon enough."

When they've made the journey pass, and he is assaulted with the crowds not so subtly hidden comments about their results of the failed expedition, he understands.

Mikasa is reassuring him, but the image of the town's kids regarding him with such admiration -even as he'd failed to do his job and protect his fellow comrades- silence his shouts of anger.

All he can do is lie back down and cry out his utter frustration. No one makes a move to say anything about his current state of mind.

However, when an unknown man runs up to Levi, and converses quietly with him for a few seconds, there is great happiness taken in letting Petra freak about why her dad was there. Even more so about why he spoke to Levi about her devotion and one day hope to marry him.

To Eren, if anything, he was glad to see her home.

OoO

"Say Shippo, let's stay here a couple more days, and then we'll set out to Wall Rose."

"Ehhh, this place is so nice though!" He spreads out his arms, "We're safe from the titans and forest is plentiful with game."

She gives him a wiry smile, "And this isn't our place to stay." She gestures to their gear, "This doesn't look like it'd last long without proper care."

Shippo sticks out his tongue, "I don't like those people." His expression changes, "Especially that Levi guy!"

"You mean human Sesshou?" She makes a face, "I'm sure he's not that scary." Here she laughs, "No one comes close to Sesshomaru."

The kit shivers, "None."

"Anyways, are all in favor of going?" She raises a hand. "Vote!"

"There's only two of us."

"Suzumu's here with us. She looks anxious to go out on a run."

Shippo gives her a dead pan look, "That's cheating."

"Iiissss that a yes?"

He sighs, "Yeah, whatever. Pretty sure you were gonna find some way to get me to agree." He yawns, "And I figured this was as easy as it was gonna get."

Kagome smiles, "Glad you got that." She holds a hand out to him, "Let's get some shut eye now. The next few days are gonna be busy from here on out!"

"Hai hai."

End of chapter 9

(Author's rambles: Not much Kagome/Shippo, sorry.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on titans or Inuyasha

Chapter 10: Impressions made

One of the ways the Survey Corps worked to keep Eren out of the hands of the higher ups were in small but subtle measures. Mostly faulty papers that kept getting 'misplaced' and needed to be found before the transaction. Other ways consisted of long hours of argument between Hanji and whoever happened to want to argue. Another was Levi looking in their direction and watching them scurry off to live another day.

Their methods were shrew yes, but they worked none the less.

When news spread between the members about the strange women they encountered, finding her became top priority. And it allowed Commander Erwin to quietly usher Eren away into the shadows.

Days turned weeks, and most of their time was spent replenishing lost forces, but also planning another expedition to try and find the lost girl named Kagome, and her strange warden, Shippo.

When they were putting the finishing touches on their plan, they were startled to find that they'd already been beaten to it.

"Commander, the girl-!" One new member bursts into the room, throwing everyone into mayhem. "She's here already!"

"EEHHH!?" Hanji's voice raises borderline scream, bolting. "How excitingly terrible!"

"Hey! Wait, you stupid girl!" Levi calls after her. He curses when she's already run outside and instead falls in step with Erwin, "Fucking fabulous."

The man in charge merely sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is greatly unexpected." Afterwards, he and Levi make the brisk walk outside their headquarters, stuck in silence.

"Woah, hey back off!" Someone growled off in the far distance.

"K-Kagome, she- she's looking at me!"

When they round the corner, the two are assaulted with Hanji pratically frothing at the mouth, trying to push her way through the guards surrounding the mysterious duo. Who in turn looked torn between ripping everyone's head off or turning tail and running. Fortunately for them, all weapons had been confiscated and were in the hands of a nearby Garrison escortee.

When the raven haired brunette caught sight of Erwin, her already annoyed expression turned deadly. She sized them both up, not bothering to be subtle about it as they came to a stop before them.

"Hello." She clipped out in a foreign tongue, incomprehensible to them all. "It's..a _pleasure _to meet you all again."

"What was that?"

Levi should've known Jeager would've been the first to talk. Hell, who gave permission that all the newbies could come out here and gawk?

'Shit security.' He thought, glaring at all the curious onlookers. Perhaps a new regime would be needed.

"Oh right," Kagome suddenly murmurs, in the universal language they all knew. "It's English here." Her expression turns thoughtful, "Where is this place located at exactly?"

"Wall Rose." Erwin interrupted, "You're in Wall Rose."

"Oh I know that, strange as it is with these walls." She waved her hand unconventionally, "But where is it located at in the world?" She glanced at everyone around, taking in their features, "Certainly not Asia, and it sure as heck isn't Canada."

So maybe she should've paid more attention to World History but come on, she had the maps themselves in her text books. She certainly didn't see reason is trying to cram that repetitive piece of information into memory.

"Are.., " Eren slowly begins from his place in the crowd, too inquisitive, "Are you alright?"

She turned sour, "I'm not crazy."

As if she'd hit the nail on the head, Eren jolted away, "Uh right."

Kagome turns away, "Whatever, think what you will." He wasn't the one she sought to begrudgingly gain the approval and acceptance of. With that, she dismissed the Jaegar boy, who was slightly miffed, and instead slid her blue eyes to the leader of operations.

"I hear you're fighting for humanity, yes?"

"We are a group dedicated to fighting Titans in their territory and the advancement of mankind beyond the 3 walls." He clarifies, standing straighter, hand upon his heart.

"Right. So, basically surviving in this hellish place."

At his side, Levi bristles. "Look, you stupid girl, just tell us why're you even here." He threw a scathing look at her companion, "And what in the hell _he _is."

Shippo at that moment, shimmied his way up to her shoulder, observing the fierce look human Sesshomaru was giving them, and the more unrestrained, blatant 'come to my van' look Hanji was throwing out. He wisely chose to press himself against Kagome, "Ano.."

She glared back at him, "Shut it, shorty." His special operations group choked in stunned silence. "It's a give and take thing here. You answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"Watch it!" Aurou finally managed after several seconds of absolute horror, "How dare you talk to Levi-heicho like that!"

She snorted in return, sparing him a glance, "He's nothing special."

Inuyasha had her respect more than he did, and it sure as hell meant something.

"W-What?!"

She took a closer look, suddenly shifting in demeanor. "Aren't you that guy from the forest?" At his back peddling expression, she released a laugh, "You sure recovered well. You're really feisty, you know that?" Kagome craned her head a little, "Where's your little friend?"

He grit his teeth, "She's _fine_." He secretly pushed Petra behind him, silencing her onslaught of questions. 'Please, be quiet.' He wished, hoping to keep her from the oddity before them.

"I see. Well, I hope she's recovered just as well as you have."

"This is a waste of time Erwin." Levi sneered out, "Clearly this girl has no brains whatsoever, walking into enemy baselines like this."

"I'm not stupid." She reminded, stepping forward and ignoring the guns or blades that were shifted towards her in warning. "I came here for a reason, you ice popsicle."

Really, that short guy was beginning to grate on her nerves completely.

He snarled in return, "Quiet, wench."

"Oh it's always wench, isn't it?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Can't you come up with anything more original?"

"Kagome… " Shippo uttered, glancing at the crowd still growing, "This isn't what we came for, remember?"

"Yeah yeah I know." She sniffed in reply, rubbing her temples in annoyance at the people before her. "I get it, I'll be the mature one."

As if she'd flipped a switch, Levi and Erwin warily watched as her face became devoid of all emotion. She relaxed her somewhat tense stature, and bowed.

"What is she doing?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Questions swept the crowd, and even Eren wondered until Mikasa strangely grew more interested in the girl. Her once blank eyes turned sharp, and she sucked in a breath, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

"Mikasa?"

She ignored Eren, instead confirming the distinguishing featured the raven haired beauty possessed. "That girl is… an oriental."

Her murmur was soft, but it was enough to catch Kagome's ear, and she turned to the one who spoke about her. Curiously, she was shocked to find the other Asian haired girl mixed amongst the crowd.

'Well, at least me and Shippo aren't the only ones after all.'

Relief aside, she turned her attention away and back to the men.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi, and me and Shippo have come to lend our aid in helping humanity."

If the statement had affected either of the two, they didn't let it show. Hanji, and the crowd on the other hand though, lost themselves to rampant emotions.

Shippo was pretty sure male voices weren't supposed to go that high.

"What do you mean _help_?!"

"Shh, Eren! Don't scare the poor things away!" Hanji hushed, shoving his head down. Mikasa attested by shooting her a glare, and removing her hand.

"Why should we believe anything you have to say?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Of course it'd be shorty who'd object.'

"Well, _sir_," She began, "If you hadn't noticed, this place hasn't been razed to the ground already. So, at the very least it, means we both have something to gain from this… agreement. "

"That's not helping your chances." He pointed out.

Kagome grit her teeth, "Are you sure? Because I feel awfully generous for letting you guys off with that warning last time."

Armin and Connie winced, as did Hanji who laughed nervously.

"I also saved your two friends over there." She singled Aurou and Petra out, "Especially that small one you're trying to hide."

Petra, from behind Aurou, swallowed thickly. 'How?'

Levi took a step forward, "Are you threatening my team?"

'Ohhhh.' She realized, smiling smugly. 'I see how this is.' She flicked a glance over at the two, 'If possible, I could use this.'

She wiped the smile from her face, "If anything, my act of saving two of _your _team mates should count as one of neutrality."

'This is getting out of hand.' The tall blonde who she'd thought to be nothing more than a statue shifted suddenly, extending his hand towards her. His icy blue eyes were guarded, calculating. She didn't like that, and watched him with the same intensity as he watched her.

"As Commander of the Survey Corps, I propose we take this discussion," He swept the crowd with a startling grim gaze, "to private quarters."

As if sensing his unease, Kagome also watched the crowd. Somewhat reluctantly, she took his hand, "Privacy would be appreciated."

Irritation at her right increased, and she took in the scowling figure of Erwin's right hand man glaring darkly at her as she was escorted away.

'I don't like you one bit either buddy.'

End of Chapter 10

(Author's rambles: Whoo I didn't think I'd manage to fast forward this far. Yasss. Can anyone else just feel the hype at the hate between Levi and Kagome? xD I can and boy I'm loving it. Now I can just lesiurely write at my own pace.)


End file.
